The Darkside of Paradise
by LadyHawke361
Summary: Two years after Naru left Japan, Mai had a major change in her life. Naru and Mai literally passed in the night. Mai on her way to Hawaii and Naru returning to Japan. Mai was excited to start her new life in Hawaii, while Naru looked forward to seeing his former assistant once again...What does Paradise have in store for our young psychic? Rated M for violence & death. (No lemons.)
1. Foreword and Prologue

**Summary** : Naru and Lin have returned to England to lay Gene to rest. The SPR Irregulars stay in touch with each other for a while, which ends up leaving Mai more lost and alone than ever before, when they break off communication. A friend who is as close as a sister invites Mai to visit Hawaii, to assist on some paranormal investigations around the Islands, primarily the Island of O'ahu.

When Mai dreams one of her dreams, Gene tells her to contact the old SPR office and get Naru's help. Which he and the team readily agree to. However, before they can arrive... Mai goes missing!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : This will be the only disclaimer for this story as it applies to each chapter. I do not own Ghost Hunt. I only own my original character! My Original Character is also used in a Ghost Hunt story posted on Archive Of Our Own, originally posted by me, only the events are very different than the story started there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** The haunted locations are factual and were discovered using a search on Hauntings in Hawaii, however this is the world of Ghost Hunt, not our real world. The events and people presented in the cases are fictional, although some cases may be based on the legends surrounding the locations that have been chosen for 'The Darkside of Paradise'.

* * *

 **Foreword by: Aria Marie Kalani-McLoughlin**

Greetings friends, my name is Marie McLoughlin, I am a paranormal researcher based in Hawaii. There is so much activity here in the Islands in part due to all the Pacific Islanders traditions as well as the cultures from the far East, China, Japan and Asia. I love my work here. I have also discovered many unusual spirits that never enjoyed a physical life. Some are not even from our dimension. They are indeed Extra-dimensional beings that seem to take pleasure in our mundane misfortunes.

I have come to believe that some of the 'Gods' worshipped by the ancient Islanders are in fact Extra-dimensional beings that found their way here and produced physical bodies for themselves. This is only my hypothesis, as I have yet to find hard facts about what happened several hundred years ago.

I truly wish to find out for certain, and to help me with my investigations I have asked my friend and heart-sister, Mai Taniyama to join my here in Hawaii. You see, her former boss, Kazuya Shibuya closed SPR after he found his brothers body. He returned to England with his family and Lin Koujo. The SPR Irregulars had promised to keep in touch with Mai. Yet less than six months after Naru left, yes I know that was Mai's nickname for the her Narcissistic boss; they stopped answering her texts, emails and phone calls.

You ask how I know all of this? Well I would talk to Mai twice a month, long distance. I never missed a call, unless she was on a case and out of reach.

When I asked her to come and help me with my research here in Hawaii, she jumped at the chance. Poor kid has been lonely and looking for something to do since her graduation. The dear heart could not afford college, even with a scholarship! So I decided that I'd help her continue her education in Hawaii as well as keep her working in a field of study she loved. Mai the kind and caring ghost hunter!

I know I introduced myself as Marie McLoughlin, however my friends call me Aria Kalani, but my full name is Aria Marie Kalani-McLoughlin. Yes my parents in their infinite wisdom saddled me with a hyphenated last name. *sighs heavily* Anyway, I hope you enjoy 'The Darkside of Paradise'!

* * *

 **Prologue** :

Hello everyone my name is Mai Taniyama, and I used to work for Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR. However once Naru, who turned out to be Oliver Davis, found his brother's body, he and Lin returned to England. They closed down SPR and the others stopped talking to me for one reason or another. Now I find myself on a flight to Hawaii, USA...

* * *

Mai Taniyama sat huddled in her aisle seat on the jumbo jet which was taking her far from Japan and the painful memories there. She was looking forward to this fresh start that Aria had offered her. She had always wanted to visit Hawaii and now she was! She was also going to be able to participate in more paranormal research and ghost hunting!

 _Who needs that stuck up Narcissistic jerk along to hunt ghosts?_ Mai thought to herself. _I'll be able to help a researcher that I know even Naru reads! Ha! I wonder what he will think when he finds out I know his favorite American Paranormal Researcher?_ Mai starts to giggle a little to herself. _I'm glad I have a book open so people think I'm reading! Otherwise I'd be super embarrassed right now!_

Mai calmed herself down and applied herself to reading the book she had brought with her on the flight. _Even if I can't afford college, that doesn't mean I have to stop learning!_ The book Mai was reading was published by her heart-sister, Marie McLoughlin. And it postulated that there are beings out there not of our dimension, that like the spirits of the dead, they could affect our world and perhaps feed off the fear their activities produced. However, she also hypothesized that some of these creatures might feed off of other emotions, such as love, joy, peace, faith, anger, jealousy and greed; just to name a few.

 _If what Aria postulates in this book is true, that's just amazing. Could there be an infinite number of dimensions out there with a different dominant species? I really want to study this with her! I wonder if one of these Extra-dimensional beings was behind the yebisu at the Yoshimi Inn? I guess there is no way to actually tell now that the case is closed._

Mai continued to read, stopping only long enough to eat when the flight attendant came around with the meals.

 _I'm glad that Aria was able to secure a work visa and student visa for me. I'll be able to work with her as well as take a few classes at the University of Hawaii. I'm really looking forward to continuing my education even if it's only one or two classes at a time. I can't believe Aria is willing to cover my education. I guess she would have been covering Melody's education… if she had lived…_

Silent tears course down Mai's face as she thinks of her friend and penpal who died five years ago. Two years before she met Kazuya Shibuya or Oliver Davis. Mai sighed. _It still hurts, thinking about Melody… and thinking about Naru. Why did I have to ruin things by confessing to that narcissistic jerk?! I guess it doesn't matter any more. I will never see him again, heck… I didn't even say goodbye to Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu or Masako. I mean they just stopped answering my calls, texts and emails._ Another sigh was pulled from Mai, and a faint smile curved her lips. _Have a great life guys, and maybe we'll meet again… someday!_

Mai settled in to read more of her book, however her eyes grew heavy and she soon dozed off. She fell into a dreamless sleep, until she heard a faint beep and a voice advising the passengers to return their chairs to an upright position and to fasten their safety belts.

They were about to land at the international airport on the big island of Hawaii. _I'll see Aria soon!_ Came the thought that made Mai grin. She could see the crystal clear waters surrounding the Islands and the tropical vegetation out the window on either side of her when she looked past the other passengers. _I wish I had a window seat._ She thought.

Soon enough the plane was taxiing down the landing strip towards the main building so that the passengers could disembark. Mai followed her fellow passengers to customs and waited quietly while her carry-on was searched for contraband. Once past customs she went to baggage to retrieve her suitcase.

Mai took a moment to look around, wondering where her friend was… Suddenly Mai was gathered in a hug, from behind as she heard the familiar voice of Aria cry out.

"There you are! I'm so happy to see you! Little bird!" Aria cried, as she hugged Mai almost as fiercely as Monk would hug her.

"Can't breathe." Was all Mai could get out, when Aria apologetically let her go, Mai laughed. Happy to see Aria.

Together the two friends left the airport, they got into the rental car which Aria turned towards the marina where her cabin cruiser was docked. They would take that to the Island of O'ahu, where Aria lived and where her most recent case was located.

Mai looked at the tropical flowers that seemed to run riot around the airport and at the buildings they passed. _I'm definitely not in Japan anymore!_ She thought as dark skinned children played in yards big and small. She spotted Chinese, Japanese and Caucasians walking the sidewalks they passed. The streets were full of locals and tourists. Each looking for that unique gift of shopping for the food they would prepare later that evening.

* * *

 **Back in Japan…**

Dr. Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo left the airport heading towards their shared apartment. By the end of the week they would be reopening SPR. Both wondered if Mai Taniyama would be rejoining them. Little did they know she had already left Japan, nor did they know that they might never see her again...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Minor edit on the Story Summary to bring it more into line with what is happening in the story. Had a slight change in plans thanks to some interesting input from my readers! Thank you!

I have updated and edited this chapter just a bit. 4-20-2017


	2. Settling In

Chapter 1: Settling In

 **Summary:** Mai settled into Aria's seaside home, while Naru and Lin settle back into life in Japan. Everyone finally realises Mai is gone with no forwarding address. They also discover her cell phone has been disconnected…

* * *

 **The Cabin Cruiser…**

Mai found herself giggling, it felt so good to stretch and the view of the Islands was fantastic! The deep aqua colored waters lapped against the boats hull. The White Sandy beaches were dotted with locals and tourists, children swimming under the watchful eyes of parents. Hot hunks were riding the waves back to shore. Several different species of Palm trees could be seen on the different Islands they passed. Shining metropolis's hugged the shores of some of the Islands. Built of concrete and glass, they shown in the sun!

Mai sighed in pure pleasure as she glanced at Aria, "Hawaii is so beautiful! Thank you for inviting me!"

Aria laughed, "But of course! I needed my heart-sister here! Now I don't have to worry quite as much about you, as I can see how you are really doing!"

Aria's boat pilot slash bodyguard, a man named Dusty, guided the vessel to her home on O'ahu. He hummed quietly to himself before glancing over his shoulder, "Miss Mai, my name's Dusty. I pilot the boat and act as bodyguard for Miss Aria. If you need anythin' just let me know!" He spoke in Japanese that was heavily accented.

Mai smiled, "Nice to meet you Dusty!" She frowned slightly, "Where are you from? I'm having a hard time placing your accent."

Dusty chuckled, "Sorry about that Miss... I'm from Georgia. Came here for college and never left!"

Mai nodded before turning back to Aria to ask, "So what is going to be our first case Aria?"

"Well we have three potential cases sitting on my desk back home. Perhaps I'll let you choose." Aria grinned at her young friend and heart-sister.

"What can you tell me about them?" Mai asked curiously as she sat down next to Aria.

"Well… let's see. We could investigate the Hauntings at the Iolani Palace, it seems that the once quiet hauntings have changed. According to eyewitness accounts the spirits have recently become violent. There are reports of visitors being grabbed and pushed by invisible attackers. Though no one has been seriously hurt yet, and according to legend there are several psychic hot spots within the Palace itself and in the surrounding grounds!"

Aria paused as she gathered her thoughts. "We also have the opportunity to investigate the University of Hawaii, as there are many local legends and reports of paranormal activity in several of the buildings there. One particular room in one of the dorms is supposed to be very, very active. Recently, however, a few students have gone missing over the last few months."

Mai studied Aria, trying to decide if either of those peeked her interest. "What is the third case?" Mai finally asked, not wanting to commit to one without hearing them all.

"Well the final one is the one I'm really curious about. The state has asked for help in investigating the Heiau at Ulupo. It is one of the oldest temples built by the ancient Hawaiian's. It is supposed to be an agricultural Heiau, yet there are rumors and legends that at one time humans were sacrificed there to the war god, Kuka'ilimoku. Something has disturbed the peace of this Heiau and visitors are now seeming to see spirits there. Often visitors are run off by the things they see and there has been an increase in injuries and even a couple of confirmed deaths."

"Oh wow! Um… that one sounds like it maybe very dangerous." Mai almost whispered.

"Yeah I know." Aria answered with a huge grin. "That's what makes it so exciting!" Her green eyes twinkled with her excitement. "After we get you settled into your new room and signed up for at least one class, I'll let you look over the files on my desk."

As Aria finished speaking the boat pulled up to her private dock, just outside her home on O'ahu. The friends disembarked, taking Mai's luggage with them.

As they walked down the dock toward the back of the three story mansion Aria continued, "I'll have to introduce you to my friend Matt, he's a professional diver and he takes the time to assist me on my investigations. You'd be surprised how often a diver comes in handy during investigations here in the Islands!" Aria comments with laughter in her voice.

They walked up the private beach, past coconut palms and up a stone path through a tropical garden. The sent of Birds of Paradise flowers and other tropical plants tickled Mai's nose. Deep greens and bright colors ran riot in this small corner of paradise. Mai could not stop grinning as they made their way into the mansion.

Aria lead her to a small suite of rooms on the third floor. Throwing open the double doors Aria grinned and said, "And here is your suite! You have a sitting room/study, bedroom and private bath. Go on check it out and unpack. Dinner will be served promptly at 7:00 P.M. I'll send Sebastian to show you to the dining room when it's ready!"

Mai suddenly hugged Aria, tears in her eyes. She muttered, "Thank you for taking me in and letting me continue doing what I love Aria."

"Oh, little bird. You're very welcome! Check out your desk. You should find your new cellphone in the top right hand drawer! Unpack, clean up and rest. Sebastian will wake you when it's time to eat."

Mai giggled, "You really have a butler named Sebastian, like in Black Butler?"

Aria shushed Mai before laughing, "Yes, but his last name is Himura! So many people like that anime they seem to expect him to sound like the English dubbed version of the anime… he _almost_ looks like him, at least in height and build. Only he has blonde hair and blue eyes!"

"Isn't that contradictory for someone of Japanese descent?" Mai asked a bit confused.

Aria nodded, "It would be, except he was adopted into the Himura clan when he was one and a half."

Mai suddenly understood. "He's an orphan too."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I would be interested to hear which of the above cases you would like Mai to choose as her first case in Hawaii. Please leave me a message or check out the poll on my profile page! (The poll has been removed as we are past the point of usefulness. -Thank you!)

* * *

 **Japan, the Old SPR Office…**

Shibuya Kazuya better known as Oliver Davis strode into his old office a frown plastered on his face as he glared at his assistant and former bodyguard, Lin Koujo. "What do you mean, you can't find her?" His voice was as chilly as an Arctic morning.

Lin sighed, "I mean just that. The cellphone number we had for her has-been disconnected and when I went to her former address… she was no longer there. In fact her landlady informed me she had left that apartment building three months after we closed SPR. Mai left no forwarding address." Lin sounded tired to Noll.

The implications hit Naru hard. _Could something have happened to Mai?_ An icey fear gripped his heart. _Could I already be too late?_ A realization hit him… _I should never have rejected Mai like I did! What if she had spoken the truth? That she loved me and now she was gone…_ Oliver Davis closed his eyes tight before speaking in a strangled voice, "Lin, contact the old gang and see if they can spare the time to come to the office. I think it's time I spoke to everyone."

Lin could hear the quiet desperation in Noll's voice, which cut him almost as deeply as his failure to find Mai on his initial search for her. "Of course. I will contact Miss Hara, Miss Matsuzaki, Mr. Takigawa, Father Brown, and Yasuhara. Maybe they might have an idea about where Miss Taniyama is." Lin wasted no time in heading to his office where he picked up his phone and started dialing.

The next morning the old team was back together. Needless to say when Naru made it known that they had been unable to locate Mai, everyone paled. No doubt remembering how one by one they had lost touch with the perky teenager. Each wore a guilty expression, as no one knew exactly where she could possibly have gone.

Before they could make a plan to search for her the bell over the door sounded. SPR had a new client.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Edited 4-20-2017 to add additional details and clean up some wording.


	3. Dreams of University

Chapter 2: Dreams of University

 **Summary:** A dream frightened Mai bad enough to make her call the old SPR office to ask for assistance. In so doing the fears the SPR crew suffered were whisked away, only to have new and more terrible worries take their place!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank Shunakoo25, dianaloveanime, for their reviews and input. I'd also like to thank pennYnnep, and archangelBBQ for their reviews and encouragement! Reviews really do inspire! I hope everyone likes this new chapter!

Also all dialogue is to be considered in Japanese, unless otherwise stated. Thank you!

* * *

 **The Dream...**

She found herself standing in a curved hallway. There were doors at regularly spaced intervals, each one numbered. Each door had a plaque on the wall next to it listing the student's names that occupied that room. Mai started walking down the corridor, until her intuition made her stop. It was room 406, the plaque read Marcus Donovan and Trey Reeds. (Author's Note: Which gentleman do you think would make a good foil for Oliver Davis?)

 _Wait,_ Mai thought. _Weren't they the two students that disappear over the last two weeks? I didn't know they were room mates! I wonder why they both went missing?_

Mai glanced at the room plaque across the hall and realized it was blank. That is when she heard his voice again. "Mai... You need to be careful. This Spirit is angry _and_ hungry!" Gene's voice was quiet yet insistent. He continued as Mai turned towards him. "You need to make Miss Aria contacts SPR! Noll and the others need to come! She should tell Noll that a _hungry_ spirit is causing trouble. Maybe also have her mention you have already **dreamed** about the Dorm even **before** she took the case! Miss Aria can't keep you safe."

Mai's brow furrowed, "I don't understand, did Naru return to Japan and reopen the office?" She asked uncertainly.

Gene nodded. "You won't be safe without the others. In fact Lin might be the only one..." Gene fell silent for but a moment as he switched gears. He pointed to the plaque across the hall, Mai looked just in time to see a name appear on the plaque. Dominique Vienna, a moment after that another name appeared... Mai Taniyama...

Mai gasped. "But I'm not going to be attending full time or living in the dorms! Why did my name appear?" She asked in confusion, with a dash of real fear coloring her voice.

"Every name in **this** dorm is someone who was taken. You and Miss Aria should not investigate alone. Call Naru, ask for his help! Also you need to wake up!" Gene said giving Mai a small push back into her body. He watched her disappear from the astral plain. He worried, _Noll you better hurry! Or the girl you love may be joining me in death... If that thing doesn't devour her spirit first!_

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 1

 **Hawaii...**

Mai woke in her new bed, in her new room, in Hawaii. She shivered, covered in a cold sweat, her hair damp, and Gene's words echoing in her mind. _I guess I know where we will be investigating first,_ she thought. A shiver of fear coursed down her spine. _A hungry spirit, huh? I guess I should wake up Aria. Now would be a good time to call SPR._ She thought tiredly.

Mai threw her covers back and got up sliding her feet into the slippers waiting by her night stand. She walked over to her closet, pulling out her new robe she slipped it on. She tied the sash before crossing to her bedroom door which she had left open. Passing through the opening, she crossed her sitting room, intent on reaching Aria.

In moments she was outside Aria's door, she knocked loudly knowing she had to wake her friend and share her disquieting precognitive vision. _Sometimes I really hate the dreams I get! And Gene, you're almost as bad as Naru! Why'd you have to show me **that**?_ Mai sighed dejectedly as Aria called for her to enter.

Mai opened the door just enough to let her slip into the room. She shut it quietly behind her. She simply said, "I had a dream."

 **Japan, the SPR office...**

As the possible client bowed to the gathered group, the newly reactivated phone rang shrilly, making Naru grit his teeth. Lin stood and walked over to the phone answering it with a curt, "Shibuya Psychic Research, Lin speaking. How can we help?"

His face registered surprise as he heard the voice on the other end, "Hello Lin-san, it's Mai. I really need your help, both you and Naru and the Irregulars, please." The please was barely a whisper and he could swear she was on the verge of tears.

"Just a moment Taniyama-san." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and spoke to the perspective client, "I'm sorry sir, SPR is not quite ready to take on new cases. We are still setting things up. _Someone_ set the open sign too soon. I apologise."

The man sighed deeply before muttering, "I understand." He pulled out a business card and asked, "Do you think you can call me when you are open for business?"

Ayako got up and took the card with a smile. "We would be honored too." She glanced at the card before continuing, "Toshibana-san."

He simply nodded before turning and exiting the office with slumped shoulders.

Naru looked at Lin sharply, "What was that all about, Lin?"

Instead of answering he uncovered the mouthpiece, "I'm going to put you on speaker phone, Taniyama-san." And he pushed the appropriate button.

Mai's quiet voice came over the speaker phone, "Thank you Lin-san. Is it just you and Naru or is the entire gang there?" She asked quietly. Hoping everyone was there.

Suddenly Monk let out a woop of excitement, "We're all here Jou-chan!"

There is a relieved sigh on the other end of the phone, "Oh good! I have you all on speaker phone too. Let me introduce the friend I'm working with."

Before Mai can say more a new voice comes on the line, "Hello everyone!"

"Hey! Let _ME_ introduce you!" Mai let's out a single Hehe! "Well my impatient friend is Aria Kalani, though... Naru, you might know her better as Marie McLoughlin."

In shock Naru stands, his black notebook and pen falling to the floor. "Mai! _**How**_ do you know Marie McLoughlin?!" The shock is apparent to Aria and Mai. But those in the same _room_ as Naru are the ones shocked when they see the open surprise written all over his face.

Mai hums. "It's a long story and one that can wait until you get here."

Naru interupted before she could say more, "Where exactly is _here_ Mai?" Now his impatience and worry crack his little remaining calm.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that _would_ be good for you to know. I'm in Hawaii. On the Island of O'ahu to be exact. Aria invited me to come here after graduation, to assist in her paranormal research. I agreed, frankly I did not expect you to return to Japan, and as I'd lost contact with everyone else, I figured a change of pace would be a good thing. Hawaii is beautiful." She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Aria was going to let me choose the next case, she really only gave me quick synopsis of each case and said once I was settled I could look the files over and chose one. But tonight I had a precognitive dream/vision, whatever. In it my spirit guide showed me a dorm, all the doors were numbered but not all the plaques had names... The last door with names had the names of the two most recent missing students. While my spirit guide and I talked two new names appeared across the hall." She paused taking a shuddering breath. "My name was one of them. My guide said all the names in that dorm were victims of a _hungry_ spirit. My guide said to call you Naru, to ask for help. Will you and the others please come to Hawaii and help us with this investigation?" Mai fell silent, waiting on vertually pins and needles.

"Don't worry Mai, we will come and put an end to this hungry spirit. You have my word. Though it may take us a few days to tie up loose ends here." Naru reassured her. _I haven't dealt with a hungry spirit in a while, need to do a bit of research._ He thought as he listened to what Miss McLoughlin said next.

Aria spoke up, "Good, I'll have seven tickets to Hawaii ready and waiting for you at the ticket counter, open-ended so you can get on which ever flight will be most advantageous for you."

Naru nodded, "Thank you Miss McLoughlin. I look forward to working with you."

"I feel the same Dr. Davis!" With that the connection was broken.

"I suggest each of you tie up loose ends and pack quickly. Knowing Mai, the later we are, the more likely she is to find trouble!" He couldn't help but think, _And this time trouble could mean her frightening and painful death! I refuse to let that happen!_

A sense of urgency grips the group as they all part ways to take care of jobs and any other things that need to be set to rights before they are gone for an undisclosed amount of time!

 **Back in Hawaii...**

"Now off to bed with you young lady! Don't forget we have a meeting with the University admissions office tomorrow at 10 A. M." Aria admonishes Mai.

"I know! I know! I'm going." Mai huffed at her friend, a huge grin on her face. "I feel much better knowing everyone is coming to help with this case. I have to warn you though, Naru WILL try to take over the case!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will! Now off with you!" Aria laughed at the look on Mai's face.

Mai grumbled good naturedly all the way to her room. Truly happy for the first time since Gene's body had been found! _Though I'll never tell the Narcissist he made me happy!_ Mai giggled good naturedly as she climbed back into bed, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Edited: 4-20-2017 to clean up some wording and add additional details.


	4. University Quandary

Chapter 3: University Quandary

 **Summary:** Mai woke early to mentally prepare for her meeting at the Admissions office of the University of Hawaii Manoa Campus. She resolutely refused to think about who was coming to assist with the investigation!

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:** I want to thank you for reading my first story on this site! Thank you's go out specifically to Shunakoo25 and pennYnnep, I appreciate the encouragement and helpful hints!

As stated in my A/N in my first chapter the case sites are real places in our world, however the people and events are fictional. Or based on legends that surround the real life locations. That being said, the property described as belonging to Aria Marie Kalani-McLoughin is completely fictional. As is the private beach and dock! Just so we are all clear. *grins* I wish I owned a stately three story mansion on a private beach with it's own dock!

I hope everyone enjoyed this next installment of The Darkside of Paradise!

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 2

After waking earlier than expected, Mai prepared herself with a quick shower before dressing in the pink sundress and matching sandals Aria had gifted her with the day before.

Mai ventured into her sitting room, where her floor to ceiling window was flanked by floor to ceiling bookshelves. Her window, she realized, faced the back of the house. Which meant she had an amazing view of the private breach that was apart of Aria's property. Between the house and the beach, Aria had an tropical garden oasis. Hibiscus flowers and Birds of Paradise flowers seemed to run rampant throughout. There were also Coconut Palms lining the transition between the back garden and beach.

As Mai moved closer to the pained window, she realized a door had been carefully fitted to look like part of the large window. Finding the handle she unlocked the door, gently opening it allowed the early morning breeze to carry in the sent of the ocean mixed with the sent of the different flowers that grew in the garden.

Mai stepped out onto her balcony, she pulled the door shut, but lacking the key she could not lock it. Stepping up to the balconies railing she swept her eyes left to right, to her right she noticed stairs leading down to the garden. With a smile Mai took them down to the garden level just in time to see Aria's butler, Sebastian, begin to set out breakfast.

Mai grinned, "What a lovely idea, breakfast in the garden!"

Sebastian looked up from his task, "Good morning, Miss Mai. I hope you slept well?"

Mai's smile faded just a bit, "I slept as well as can be expected after one of my dreams." She really didn't want to talk about more than that.

"Ah... Miss Aria did say you have retro-cognitive and sometimes precognitive dreams. I am sorry you have had one this soon. She said they usually happen once you are on a case? I know one has not been accepted yet..." His tone was questioning, he had been assisting his employer on cases almost from the first. His opinion of the young lady from Japan was high before he met her yesterday. It had only gotten higher.

Mai's eyes opened wide in surprise, but thinking for a moment she understood. "You are more than Aria's butler! You're her assistant in her investigations too!" Knowing she guessed correctly by his surprised look she continued, "To answer your question, I had a precognitive dream about the University case. We decided to take that case last night just before calling my old team from Japan to ask for their help."

Aria choose that moment to join them. "That's right, Seb, we'll be investigating the 'missing students case' at the University of Hawaii Manoa Campus. We will need seven guest room prepared for the SPR team." She then turned to Mai with a grin. "I see you found your private entrance. Here is your key to the door. You've lived on your own long enough you don't have to ask my permission to have guests, though I would like to know if you head out on your own."

Mai nodded, "Of course! I would never just leave without telling you. I probably won't even after I learn my way around O'ahu. Oh as one of my classes, can I take a basic English course? I tried learning in high school, but I'm really not very good. I know English is the primary language spoken in Hawaii."

"I was going to suggest that to you. All my employees are bi-lingual, to be hired they have to know Japanese as one of their languages."

Mai's brow furrowed, "Why?" She asked a bit confused.

"Because I had planned to invite you to Hawaii after you graduated High School all along. I also knew you struggled with English. It does not hurt to know more than one language you know!" Aria chuckled. "I personally know English, Japanese, Chinese and two dialects of Polynesian, Hawaiian and Samoan."

Mai's eyes googled, "Why so many?" She asked curiously.

"Actually that's not that many. Some are just rarer. Remember I had a native Hawaiian Grandmother and a Japanese Grandfather on my Mother's side, and an Irish Grandfather and Chinese Grandmother on my Father's side! I learned the Chinese and Japanese in self defense when I was small so I could understand the arguments my Japanese Grandfather would have with my Chinese Grandmother! I learned Hawaiian to make my other Grandmother happy!"

They had sat down at the patio table in the garden while they were talking, and Mai had to giggle about the self defense of learning languages. "I guess if my family was as racially diverse as yours I would have done the same thing!" She admitted.

Aria chuckled, "Come on, we need to finish breakfast. We need to leave for your appointment soon!"

Mai deflated a bit, "I know, I'm just nervous about being on University grounds after that dream last night."

"I can't say that I blame you. I think after your interview I want to check out the Hale Aloha Lehu, which is the last place the two missing students were seen. I believe the Dean told me they had been visiting the students assigned to room 406."

Mai felt the blood drain from her face, and the fork fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers.

Alarmed Aria reached for her young friend and Sebastian returned in time to see Mai faint...

 **The Dream...**

"Mai.. Mai!" The voice called to her. Opening her eyes she saw her Dream Naru...

"Hi Gene." Looking around she spoke "Okay, so where are we?"

"Look over there." He said pointing into the distance.

Mai followed his gesture and saw a round stone building. There looked to be students standing in front of it. Mai listened as the two boys egged the two girls with them on. "Come on, we all agreed to this test of courage. We have to do this quickly, before the supper intendant of the University orders the tower repurposed into dorms!"

One of the girls responded, "We know! But it just looks so creepy!"

The other boy responded, "Of course! It wouldn't be a test of courage if the building didn't look at least a little creepy!"

Mai studied their clothes before glancing at Gene, "Was this in the 20's?" She asked.

"1919, August. If I have my timeline correct. Six months before they started the construction to repurpose the tower."

The scene changed, now construction workers were exiting the building. They looked rather sick to Mai. The, then, Dean joined them, "What is it?"

The lead worker answered. "We found the four missing students... Well at least we think it's them."

"Why can't you tell?" The Dean asked.

"It looks like their bodies have been sucked dry. They look like mummies that have been dead 100 years, sir."

The scene fades away, and Mai turns to Gene, "So what ever happened then is happening again?" She asked, concerned.

Gene looked sick as he nodded. "It cycles, ever 15 to 20 years a new set of four go missing. They are always found six months later and from what I've found they all have a similar appearance to these first four. The groups are always two boys and two girls, with the boys going missing first."

Suddenly Mai felt herself being yanked from Gene's side. She found herself in utter darkness. She knew something was in that darkness, she could hear it breathing. It, whatever it was, it sounded malicious... "W-who's t-there?" She asked, her voice shaking.

As soon as the question left her lips, something laughed, low and menacing. A deep and terrible voice spoke, "You will be my finest accomplishment. You will join the legion of blood!"

Terror gripped Mai as she felt a thick visceral liquid rise up her leg, there was a metallic smell that grew stronger as the liquid climbed higher. _Oh my god... This is... Blood!_ As that thought crossed her mind, a scream was pulled from her lips. One thought came to the fore... _Naru! Save me!_

 **Aria's Garden Patio...**

Mai could vaguely hear someone calling her name.

"...Mai! Wake-up, Mai!" She could hear fear in the familiar voice.

"A-aria?" She asked, her voice sounded weak even to her own ears. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus on the person cradling her.

"Thank goodness. Mai, you scared me! You fainted when I mentioned a certain room, then maybe five minutes later you started screaming. What happened?" Aria filled her in, deciding if they were late they were late. Her voice had dropped lower in her concern.

"I think I saw the dorm you were talking about, but before it was repurposed. There were two young men and two young women participating in a test of courage. The vision skipped to what I assume was 'later' and some construction workers stepped out of the tower gaging. They told a man, I think was the Dean, that they had found the missing students." A shudder passed through Mai as her brown eyes met Aria's green eyes. Mai's brown eyes were filled with fear.

Aria hugged her closer. "Is that all that happened?" She asked as she stroked Mai's hair in a vain attempt to calm her down.

Mai shook her head. "After that I was pulled into complete darkness. Something evil told me... Told me I would be it's finest accomplishment and that I'd be joining it's 'legion of blood'." Mai's trembling became worse.

Aria sighed, "We really need to make that appointment, we won't get another until next month or later. Are you up to going?"

Mai thought for a moment before nodding. "I want to get signed up, and I may not be enthusiastic about checking out the dorm, but I get this feeling we don't have time to waste."

Aria nodded. "I think you're right. Though I dislike being without those your spirit guide wants here."

Mai smiled, "I'd rather do a preliminary check, so we have some hard data for Naru to sift through. He'll be less likely to give us a hard time with something case related to read over!"

 **Three hours later... University of Hawaii Manoa Campus...**

Aria and Mai exited the Admissions office wearing smiles. The interview had gone well. Aria acted as Mai's interpreter, as the Admissions Officer they spoke with did not speak Japanese. In Aria's mind it was a sin to have a someone in that position that only spoke English, as Hawaii was a culturally diverse place with several languages being in used by the people living here. Letting out a long sigh, Aria muttered, "Oh well, let's go speak to the Dean and tell him we've taken the case."

Mai nodded, knowing that is they wanted to find the missing students alive, they would have to move fast. The campus was far larger than Mai had anticipated, though her two classes were in the same building, just on different days of the week. Many of the buildings felt old yet they were well maintained. Other structures were obviously built in the last ten to twenty years.

As Mai looked around she stopped to stare at a tree she had never seen before, it was beautiful with long narrow leaves that made the tree look like it had a bush mop of green hair, at least from a distance. "What kind of tree is that?" She asked glancing at Aria.

Looking over where Mai was pointing made Aria grin. "That is one of the native Hawaiian trees. They only grow in Hawaii. They are Acacia Koa, or simply call Koa by the locals."

Mai giggled, "Koa, I'll have to remember that! I think they are beautiful!"

Aria smiled affectionately at her young friend. "You should see them in full bloom, it's too late in the season now."

They had continued walking, seeing more Koa along the way to the Administrations building that housed the Dean's office.

 **Meanwhile at the Kalani Estate...**

The phone rang. Sebastian Himura answered it, "Kalani Estate, Sebastian speaking. How may I assist you?"

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya. My associates and I will be arriving in Hawaii around 4 P.M. your time, tomorrow. If you could let Miss McLoughlin know I would appreciate it." Naru paused before asking. "How is Miss Taniyama doing? I know she had a vision in the night."

Sebastian thought before answering. "She fainted during breakfast. During the time she was unconscious she had another vision. It disturbed her enough that Miss McLoughlin almost cancelled Miss Taniyama's admissions interview."

"Did they get more pertinent information on the case?" His voice was strained. He detested being away from Mai when he knew she was having visions about a case, and the fact the visions started _before_ they accepted the case worried him!

"That sir, I could not say. Miss McLoughlin had me running an errand shortly after she fainted." Sebastian stated stiffly.

"I see thank you for your time. We will see you tomorrow." With that Naru broke the connection.

Sebastian sighed writing out a quick note and leaving it on Aria's desk. Letting out another sigh he muttered, "There is still so much to do!"

 **Manoa Campus...**

Mai was examining the file the Dean had given them on the missing students. When Aria first received the case there were two people missing... Now there were three. All three were in their late teens to early twenties.

The first to go missing was a man with deep brown hair that had reddish highlights and stormy gray-green eyes and a knowing smirk, named Marcus Donovan. Studying his photo Mai thought, _This guy looks almost as mysterious as Naru. I wonder if he's as big a narcissist as Naru?_

The second was a man with golden blonde hair and startling clear blue eyes and a cheesy grin, named Trey Reeds. Looking at his photo Mai thought _, He looks like a player. Probably has a different girl every weekend!_

The third person to go missing was a female student named Dominique Vienna. She had long strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes and a gently kind smile. A great sadness fell over Mai as she looked at the photo. _I bet she is as kind as she looks in this photo. I hope we can find them before it's too late!_

Aria got Mai's attention, "We are here, Hale Aloha Lehu."

Mai looked up at the circular dorm and shuddered. It looked calm and inviting, yet Mai could feel an underlying dark presence. She could also vaguely smell blood on the wind. As they stepped into the building the smell of blood became overpowering to Mai. She gaged yet managed to not lose what little food she had gotten down that morning.

Aria looked at her and saw how pale she had gotten, "Mai? Are you alright? Do you need to go lay down?"

Mai took a shuddering breath before answering, "I'm okay. Let's get this over with so we can go back home."

"Alright dear heart. Dean can you show us the room in question?"

"Of course, this way." They were soon standing in front of room 406. "We have moved the tenants out of this dorm room and made it off limits."

"Good idea." Aria said as she opened the door.

Without much hesitation Mai walked into the room. The smell of blood was so strong she expected to be standing in a pool of the stuff.

Aria had entered as well, but ended up turning to face the hall as the Dean continued to talk to her, thus Aria missed what happened in the room. The only indication something was wrong was a slight clicking noise. When Aria turned to face the room... Mai was gone... Only the file she had been holding remained, lying on the floor in the exact center of the room. The air left Aria's lungs in a whoosh as she fell to her knees. Then she screamed..

"MAI!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know! I'm sorry! But we've got to have a good cliffie now and then! Please don't hate me!

Edited 6-6-2017: Corrected wrong word choices.


	5. Darkness Falls

Chapter 4: Darkness Falls

 **Summary:** Mai finds herself in a place that has her doubting if she is awake or asleep and having a vision. If she is asleep then Gene is no where in sight!

While Mai takes in her surroundings, Naru and the gang from Japan arrive at the Kalani Estate. Only to find out Mai's vision was correct. She has joined the missing students, somewhere on the campus of the University of Hawaii. What will they do? What can they do to save the missing students?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I felt so bad about leaving you on that cliff, I _had_ to start writing the new chapter right away. Even though it was the logical spot to stop the last chapter!

I'm really excited by the support I've received! Thank you for all the Favorites, Follows and reviews! I'm greatful for each and everyone! I also appreciate and answer every review that is left! Thank you's go out to Shunakoo25, Sleonard, and pennYnnep! Your reviews made my day!

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 3

 **Somewhere in the dark...**

 _Am I floating?_ Mai wondered. _It's so peaceful and quiet._ Another voice seems to say to her, ' _And dark. Are you going to stay in the dark forever? You'll never see the idiot scientist again, if you remain as you are!_

Suddenly Mai snaps awake, looking around in a deep panic. She cries out, "Gene! Naru!" Her eyes begin to actually register her surroundings. The cold stone floor seems soaked in a dark reddish black substance. The walls and ceiling are splashed with the stuff too! _I think I'm going to be sick._ She thought as she fought her gage reflex. Sounds within this blood soaked room finally registered, a girl's sobbing presented itself. Looking around Mai finally saw her. A young woman with strawberry blonde hair was huddled in the far corner.

Getting up Mai hobbled over to her and asked, "Are you alright? My name is Mai Taniyama."

The young woman sniffed mightily, "Dominique Vienna." She looked at Mai. "Are you real?"

Mai smiled and reached out gently touching her arm. "We are both real. See?"

Dominique broke down sobbing in relief. "I'm no longer alone!" Dominique threw her arms around Mai weeping into her sundress.

Mai held Dominique, letting her cry. She just knew it had to be terribly frightening to be in this place, utterly alone. Mai shivered as the temperature dropped dramatically in their cell, her sundress did not make for adequate protection. Mai looked around trying to determine the cause of the sudden temperature drop.

That is when she saw the apparition, it looked like a wisened old Hawaiian. His skin heavily folded by deep wrinkles. As it he had lost a lot of weight quickly. He had feathered ankle wraps made of some dark feather that was edged in a pale grey. His grass skirt looked to have been dripped in old blood. He was bare chested, all except for the extensive tattooing covering his torso, arms and face. He wore an animal bone necklace. It looked as though a dried bat of some kind was the focal point of his necklace. On his head he wore an animal skull of some kind that had been decorated with more feathers similar to the ones he wore on his ankles. His hair, what was left of it, was pure white and worn in straggly dreadlocks. His eyes filled her with dread... They were sunken deep into his skull and seemed to be mere pin pricks of glowing blood red light. And they screamed _HUNGER_ to her!

He was chanting gibberish that reminded Mai of Monk's Buddhist exorcism chants, yet they were obviously in a language she had never heard before! Suddenly Dominique was ripped from her grasp and thrown across the room! She slumped to the floor holding her throbbing head.

Soon other spirits rose up from the stone floor. Four, female(?), spirits surrounded her and four more surrounded Dominique. Though these spirits had well developed forms, they felt empty in a way Hollow Spirits did not. After all a Hollow Spirit still had it's own memories and feelings that the 'Master' could manipulate to its own ends. These poor spirits had nothing! No feelings, no memories. It's like what made them who they were in life had been completely sucked away.

As Mai could stand and walk, the four surrounding her forced her out of the cell and into a narrow curving corridor. At this point she did not know that would be the last time she would see Dominique alive.

Mai was forced down the corridor to another cell. Part way there she was passed by a haggard male that reminded her of Trey Reeds. However they were not given a chance to talk. The four Empty Spirits escorted Mai into another blood soaked cell, in which the other missing male lay unmoving. The cell door slammed shut with a resounding clank of the lock falling into place. Then the Empty Spirits sunk back into the cold stone floor and the room's temperature began to slowly normalize.

All Mai really wanted to do was lay down and weep. Yet she could not break, someone was hurt and needed aid. So Mai made her way across the cell to Marcus's side. She checked his vitals, finding his pulse strong and steady. His breathing was slow but not dangerously so. _It's like he is deeply asleep._ She carefully felt the back of his skull for a wound. She found none. _Maybe a bruise. I'll have to keep a close eye on him. I just hope he wakes on his own!_ Another thought hit her, one that brought her tears dangerously close to the surface. _I hope Aria is okay and that she doesn't panic and assume I'm already dead!_

 **Hale Aloha Lehu...**

Aria fell forward, her arms barely supporting her as tears flooded her green eyes. _Mai is gone! A victim of whatever spirit is behind this particular haunting. Have I lost the last person I truly count as family? Is she already dead? Or is she even now being tortured for some as yet unknown purpose?_

She could not concentrate on anything else, finally the Dean grabs her shoulders and gives her a sharp shake. "Miss McLoughlin! Get yourself together! You are our only hope of finding the missing students! Which now includes your young friend!"

 _He's right! Get it together Aria! Maybe Seb's heard from Dr. Davis and knows when SPR Japan will arrive in Hawaii!_ Aria stands, picking up the discarded file on her way up. "Yes, your right. It's past time to get serious about solving this case. I'll need access to all records pertaining to Hale Aloha Lehu, in order to figure out what is happening and more importantly why!"

The Dean nodded, "Whatever you need. I'll prepare copies of all the records for you. Though if memory serves Hale Aloha Lehu actually served as the home of a Kahuna'ana'ana named Kekipi. At least that is what one of the Grandmother's used to say when my Father was a boy. It is a very old story which goes back hundreds of years. Long before the University was founded."

Aria got a thoughtful look on her face. "It will be worth checking out. Thank you Dean Kaimi. I need to go now and contact my associates. We have a lot of work to do."

The Dean parted ways from Miss McLoughlin, he quietly shook his head. A small knowing smile curved his thin lips as he thought, _Even with those clues you will be far too late to save them! The great Kekipi needs to be fed!_

 **The Next Day 5:30 P.M. Local Time...**

Oliver Davis stood on the deck of the cabin cruiser 'Paranormal Peragatives' which was carrying him and the rest of the SPR crew to the Kalani Estate, on the Island of O'ahu. The beauty of the Islands total blew past his senses. Nothing registered. I _have to see Mai! I am almost certain something is wrong!_ He thought desperately.

As 'Paranormal Peragatives' pulled into its slip at the Kalani Estate's private dock, Naru could only see one woman waiting at the end of the dock. That woman was not his former assistant, Mai Taniyama. Something Icey bloomed in his gut, this unexpected Icey feeling soon painfully gripped his heart. As soon as the boat was tied off he jumped onto the dock, taking long strides up to the woman with long deeply black hair and crisp clear green eyes. He saw fear and sadness in her eyes. The only thing he could get out was, "Where is Mai?" His voice sounded odd even to his own ears. Nothing prepared him for what she had to tell them...

 **The Kalani Estate's Library...**

Naru sat in an over stuffed chair while Monk, Ayako and Father Brown sat in the couch to his right. Lin, Yasu and Miss Hara sat in the couch to his left while Miss McLoughlin sat in the other over stuffed chair directly across from Naru.

Monk looked sick as he recapped what they had just been told. "Mai had a dream she would be taken. She talked to you. Together you called the old SPR number Mai had and talked to us. The next morning you went to the University and signed Jou-chan up for a few classes. Then you went to the Dean accepting the case and then checked out the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm just to have Jou-chan mysteriously disappear from a fourth floor room you were standing in the door way of...With no sign of how she got out?" He could feel his stomach knot up.

"Yes, for me the worst part is whatever is behind this told Mai, in a secondary vision, that she would be his greatest accomplishment and join his legion of blood." Aria stared at her hands that were folded in her lap. "I'll never forgive myself if we don't find her in time. The Dean spoke about a legend concerning a Kahuna'anaana . That is Hawaiian for a master dark magic user, named Kekipi. The story goes back a couple of hundred years." She glanced up making eye contact with Naru. "I went through the records the University sent, it appears that every 15 to 20 years four students go missing. Two males and two females. Mai just completed the set. They are usually found six months after the last one is taken. I have a feeling this Kekipi might have more to do with it. We will need to talk with the old ones who keep the verbal histories to see if we can make any further connections."

Yasu looked at her, "Miss Aria, if you can give me the addresses of the lore keepers, I'm willing to go talk to them. I'll also need the date of the oldest record you have so I can make sure to go back far enough."

Aria nodded. "I'll have Sebastian go with you. He usually helps me delve deeper into the oral traditions of the Hawaiian people. Some of the lore keepers actually prefer talking to him anyway." Aria paused biting her bottom lip, before her doubts burst forth. "I should never have let Mai go in there! She looked so pale. Or better yet I should have made her tell me what she was sensing." Aria sighed. With a rueful grin she said, "Now you probably hate me Dr. Davis. You've been glaring at me this whole time."

Masako interjected, "I do not think he hates you, it is the situation. I believe Naru is just very worried about Mai. I mean we all are, she is definitely a trouble magnet." Masako had brought her kimono sleeve up to cover her mouth as she spoke.

Naru finally snapped out of his funk. "Tomorrow morning we start in earnest. Yasu you will go with Sebastian and gather as much information from the Hawaiian's oral traditions as you can. The rest of us will head to the University of Hawaii Manoa Campus and start setting up to monitor the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm. Though I think it will be better to monitor remotely."

"I have wireless converters that should allow us to set up a base here. I really don't trust setting up a base anywhere on the campus. The whole campus is a hotbed of paranormal activity, and right now what is happening with the dorm is top priority." Aria said looking determined.

Naru nodded, "Agreed. Lin, you may want to try to find out as much as you can about the Kahuna'anaana. You maybe the only one with the correct skill set to fight one _**IF**_ we are facing the ghost of one."

"Right." Lin said in his usual monotone.

"Oh, and Yasu try to find out as much as possible about Kekipi as you can." Naru added.

"Got it, Big Boss!" Yasu furiously scribbled noted down in his notebook.

With another sigh Aria stood. "Dinner should be ready. Let's go eat and then try to get some rest."

Everyone nodded, each deep in thought. Each having their own worries about Mai. Monk's thoughts were mirrored by all. _Hang on Mai! We are coming for you!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, what do you all think is really going on at the Dorm? And just how powerful is the apparition that seperated Mai from Dominique? Any thoughts, concerns or suppositions? Please review!

 **Edited 6-7-2017:** Corrected misused words. Added needed words to complete thoughts and in general made the story flow a bit better.


	6. Dinner Among Friends?

Chapter 5: Dinner Among Friends?

 **Summary:** More questions are asked and answers given as the SPR crew has dinner with Mai-chan's friend Marie McLoughlin or is it Aria Kalani? Is anyone else confused yet? Bou-san holds his head in confusion.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm sorry it's been a bit since I last updated. I've had a rather busy weekend and we've had repairs going on in our apartment the last few days. Plus dealing with depression issues. I may have to cut down posting to twice a week, but I do have at least two more cases ready in rough draft form. This really did take me longer to write than I thought it would. I was trying hard to keep everyone in character, not sure I succeeded... Let me know what you think! Please!

This chapter we will be seeing the case from multiple perspectives. Hopefully I can get back on a roll with my writing. Reviews really do help inspire! Thank you Shunakoo25 for your review!

I hope you all enjoy this next installment of The Darkside of Paradise!

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 4

 **Unknown Mansion Somewhere on O'ahu...**

"Kahuna 'anaana, is it complete? Have the four virgin sacrifices been given to our God, Kekipi?" A young Hawaiian student asked the older man dressed in a flowing robe of status.

"Indeed, the sacrifices have been prepared and gifted to our God! Our God shall rise and push out the weakling God of Christianity! We Hawaiian's have been denied our rightful place and our ancient religions! Our long wait is almost over!" The Older man stated full of dark glee, he raised his hands high over his head as he sent praises to Kekipi in the sing song language of Hawaii. The high roofed room was filled with his extended family, all carried the blood of Kekipi and one lucky young man might become host to their God and Master. _Kekipi I live to serve you! Tell me which of these young men do you chose?!_

A powerful force seemed to over shadow the older man and High Priest to the soon to be new God, and he heard Kekipi's voice in his mind. _::The child to be born, of your wife. I will take his body, once the final ritual has taken place and my General has been drawn into my service wholeheartedly! She will be my perfect mate! You have done well!::_

The older man dropped his arms to his side, his thin lips pulled into a knowing smirk. "We do not have long to wait now!" _And my son will become host to our God!_ He silently shouted in his mind. As he looked over at his expecting wife who was eight months pregnant. _With luck the ritual will finish just before she gives birth. Though I will be sad to lose her so soon._ The woman had no idea her life would be sacrificed to allow Kekipi to inhabit their as yet unborn son.

The younger man shuddered in anticipation, more than ready to serve the Kahuna 'anaana before him. "Is our God pleased?" He asked excitment glittering in his black eyes.

"He is very pleased. We were able to provide him with a strongly gifted psychic to feed upon, which means he will now have a general for his Legion of Blood. Soon the old ways will return! Mark my words!" There was a glint of true madness in the Kahuna 'anaana's eyes, for he willingly handed over youths in the prime of their lives to an apparition of an ancient ancestor.

The younger man grinned maliciously as he knelt and offered praise to Kekipi, secure in the knowledge he served a greater purpose.

 **Deep beneath Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm...**

Mai checked on Marcus Donovan, though he remained unconscious, his vitals were strong. _I wonder why they seperated us the way they did. Oh Naru, where are you? Please come and find us! Haha, why do I even ask that? He rejected me, why do I even think he might be worried enough to find me? The only reason he bothered in the past is because he felt responsible for an employee._ A deep sigh was drawn out of Mai as she looked at the cold stone of the cell she shared with Marcus. _This blood soaked cell, how many died in here to turn the walls this brownish black? And where is here anyway? I'm almost afraid to sleep. Afraid that thing, that hungry ghost will come and kill me while I sleep._ A sigh escaped Mai as she contemplated her surroundings.

 _There is so much I don't understand about this case. Gene might be able to tell me more **IF** I sleep. But how will I get that information to Aria and Naru? I wonder if he's even in Hawaii yet? I've completely lost track of time in this never changing place._

Mai's eyes get heavy and her form slumps against the wall next to where Marcus lays still unconscious. Neither feels the temperature start to fall as the ghostly form of the ancient Hawaiian Kahuna 'anaana begins to form in the cell. He looks down on the sleeping couple. "You will be my finest accomplishment Miss Taniyama. No one will be able to stand before my Legion of Blood, with you leading it. You will be mine of your own free will!" Suddenly mist swirls around the apparition, when the mist fades the apparition is gone. All that remains is its cruel laughter echoing throughout the lower cells.

 **The Astral Plain...**

Mai looked around recognizing the blackness as the place she gathers information, she turned in a slow circle. She finally spotted Gene, a smile curved her lips and dispight the terrible situation she found herself in, she gave Gene and bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you Gene!" She cried.

Gene had looked like he was ready to yell at her for not listening, but ended up sighing and returning her hug. "Mai I told you not to investigate alone! Now you've been taken! That thing wants you as it's mate! But for some reason it needs you and the others to willing give yourselves over to it's power."

"Wait... We have to willingly give ourselves to it? Why?" Mai asked in confusion.

"His name in life was Kekipi, and he was and still is a Kahuna 'anaana. A user of Dark magic. I think he is trying to elevate himself to Godhood and you four are the last set of sacrifices he needs. Please Mai, be careful. I'm not sure what constitutes giving yourself willingly in his mind. Also warn my idiot scientist brother that he has living helpers! That is how you were taken in the first place!" Gene intoned, preying to all that was holy that Mai understood.

Mai studied Gene, trying to piece together everything that happened. "How, how do I warn him? I'm trapped in a blood soaked cell that feels like it's deep underground."

Gene smiled a special smile just for Mai. "The same way you gave Miss Hara your lucky key! But you'll need to wait for his mind to calm down. He is very upset right now. Probably angry with himself for not getting to Hawaii sooner."

Mai laughed at that. "That sounds just like him! Will you show me they way once he is calm?"

"Of course." Gene's smile grows then fades as he takes Mai into the past, showing her what Kekipi has in store for the students that have been taken. His voice echoes in her mind. "He has something else in mind for you..." Blackness closes over her once again as she falls into a normal sleep.

 **The Kalani Estate's Main Dining Room...**

Naru POV...

He followed Sebastian into the dining room, which was a grand affair. The table and chairs were of a dark stained mahogany. There was also a large picture window looking out at the garden and beach beyond. _Even I have to admit this place is beautiful. I think I can understand why Mai agreed to come live and work here._ He thought as he looked out of the picture window.

He glanced over at Marie McLoughlin, whom he had admired since he read her first paper on Empathic ability. _She thinks I hate her. I don't not really. I'm just angry Mai is in this situation to begin with. She should be here, safe and sound!_ He thought angrily. The glare he had been wearing slowly faded as he slipped his mask of neutrality back on. _If we are playing the blame game, I should start with myself. Perhaps if I had not rejected her confession and returned to Japan sooner, she might never have felt the need to travel to Hawaii._

Naru's eyes lift to Marie's, "Sebastian mentioned that Mai had a secondary vision that morning, could you tell us what she told you?" He hoped to get a better handle on what was happening at the University of Hawaii.

Aria looked grim. "Mai was terrified, she saw the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm before it was renovated, four students were conducting a test of courage, I believe she said. Then the dream skipped and construction workers came out of the building and informed a man in authority that they had found the missing students." She took a deep breath holding it a moment before releasing it. "The scary part for her was, something she described as evil seemed to pull her into darkness and proceeded to tell her she would be it's finest accomplishment and that she would join it's legion of blood."

For a time everyone was silent. Naru could feel the panic rising, somehow he kept his indifferent mask on, "Thank you for sharing the I with us." His voice was quieter than normal as his mind went to work.

Aria nodded, "It does not sound good does it?"

"No it does not." Naru replied shortly.

Lin's POV...

Lin studied his companions sitting around the diner table before settling his good eye on Aria. "How did Miss Taniyama look when she entered the building?" He asked quietly.

Aria paled then took a deep breath as if steadying her nerves. "Upon entering the dorm Mai paled and looked a little green, like she might get sick. I offered to put off further examination of the dorm if she needed to go lay down. However she insisted on moving forward, something about getting data for Naru." Lin watched her eyes flicker to where Naru himself sat.

Lin's brow furrowed, "So Mai was the one to insist?"

Aria once again met his eyes, "Yes, she did. She has told me you all call her a trouble magnet but I didn't fully appreciate what the title entailed."

Miss Hara spoke up then, "You do know Mai can be classified as a medium, correct?" Her hand lifted in front of her face so her kimono sleeve hid her mouth.

Aria's face soured, "Mai can be classified as many things, given her gifts. Some of which are still in the process of waking. In point of fact her 'animal instincts' are the first stirrings of her Empathic gift waking up."

Lin's eyes widen. "She is an Empath?" His shock coloring his voice.

Monk's POV...

Monk looked up at Aria a slight frown furrowed his brow. He ignored part of the previous conversation to ask, "You knew we were coming, why did you go into the building if you knew the other students disappeared from there? Yes I know Mai can be insistent, but she obviously respects you, she would most likely have followed your orders." He tried to keep his voice steady, yet some of the anger and fear bled into his voice.

Aria locked eyes with Monk before answering. "We only knew that the missing students had visited a particular room in the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm before going missing. Not that they disappeared from said room. If I had known I would never have let Mai step foot into that room! And if the Dean had not distracted me, I might have prevented her disappearance entirely! Which reminds me. Sebastian when you and Yasuhara go and talk to the lore keepers, ask about a Kahuna 'anaana named Kekipi. The Dean mentioned him after Mai disappeared."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course. Should we see if he has any living descendants?"

Aria nodded. "Good idea.

Monk sat back frowning to himself and half expecting Ayako to hit him over the head with her purse. When he glanced at her, he saw his worries mirrored in her eyes.

John Brown's POV:

John had kept his eyes on his food throughout the conversation so far. Though he feared for Mai's safety he could not ignore his own part in why Mai left which made him truly heart sick. He realized how he had failed to check on someone he had considered a sister. _Father forgive me for failing one of your children and please keep Mai and the other missing students safe. If the worse should happen take them into your tender Mercy._ John prayed silently before finally asking Aria, "Could you tell us how you met Mai? I know Mai said it was a long story and she had wanted to wait until we got here... I'd really appreciate hearing how Mai met Marie McLoughlin."

Aria let out a small huff of humorless laughter. "So have you read some of the McLoughlin papers?" Aria asked.

John nodded. "I'd had a partitioner ask some questions and Kazuya had handed me copies of a couple of papers by Marie McLoughlin on that particular subject. So I am rather curious how our little Mai knows a famous researcher."

Aria flashed him a genuine smile, "It seems so long ago now. As you maybe well aware Mai's father passed away when she was 8. My youngest sibling Melody was the same age as Mai give or take a few weeks. They entered third grade the same year and they both signed up for the pen pal program that was in effect for that year. My sister signed up to write to someone in Japan so she could practice her kanji." She falls silent, her eyes distant as she remembers.

"Melody was very excited about her pen pal when she got the assignment. We quickly learned that Mai was mourning her father, as we were mourning ours. I'm was the one helping my sister write her letters. When the program ended Melody and Mai chose to continue writing to each other, I actually found it very sweet. When they were 12 Mai's mother died. We tried to be there for her adding email and phone calls to the usual twice a month letters. Our own mother had died two years before that along with two of our brothers and their spouses and children in a terrible traffic accident. I haven't taken a bus since." Aria fought her tears determined not to give in to her own despair.

"Shortly after they turned 14, Melody was killed in a school shooting along with 8 other students and 3 teachers. She had written a letter to Mai but forgot to grab it that day to mail. I ended up traveling to Japan a month after the shooting to tell Mai in person and to give her Melody's last letter. I sort of adopted Mai as my little sister in that trip. We wrote emails almost every day, and letters twice a month. I also called her weekly at an appointed time. Only missing the call if she said she would be busy on a case. Though that didn't come up until her freshman year of high school." She fell silent for a moment before looking up.

"So that is how we met. And I'll never forgive myself if we don't find her in time! She is the last of my family, well my close family. I have a few distant cousins, Hawaiian, Japanese and Chinese. Maybe even a few Irish cousins somewhere along the line. But it would no doubt take a lot of research to find them. I had 6 siblings. Three older and three younger. I even had nieces and nephews." She sighs and a sad smile crossed her lips. "So when I say I'll do what ever I have to to save her, know I speak the truth."

Ayako's POV...

Ayako, who had remained silent up to this point said. "We need to stop the blame game. We all know Mai to be headstrong. She is always following her instincts. What we need to do now is find evidence of what is going on. We need to get cameras and our other diagnostic tools set up. We _need_ facts! We need to find Mai!"

She turned to look at Monk, "And don't make me hit you! Stupid Monk! Instead of complaining, help find a way to find Mai!" Ayako's voice had steadily risen with each word. Nor did she realize she was standing with tears of frustration coursing down her face.

Aria stood and gently touched the Miko's arm. "We will find Mai. I won't rest until she is found!"

General POV...

The rest of the meal was conducted in silence, each person deep in their own thoughts. As the meal was cleared away and dessert set out, conversation once again started up. It was quiet as the group shared memories of past cases, most of which centered around Mai and her penchant for attracting ghosts.

 **Later that night in Naru's room...**

He had turned off the lights after changing, but instead of climbing into bed Naru settled into the overstuffed chair that sat next to his window. He had calmed down just a bit. He reviewed a piece of information Aria had shared at one point that evening...

 _"There have been other instances students have gone missing. That go all the way back to before the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm was refurbished. It is always four students, two males and two females. Their bodies are always found six months after the last one disappears. However time of death is impossible to pinpoint as all the bodies are mere husks. All fluids and fats have been completely sucked out of them."_

Naru frowned. _We have no clue how long we have to find Mai before she... dies. I cannot let her die!_

Naru closed his eyes taking a deep breath and once again endeavoring to find his calm. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Standing before him was Mai, but she was transparent and glowed just slightly. He thought, _No! We are too late! Has she come to say goodbye?_

Her voice echoed hollowly in the darkened room, _"Whatever you're thinking, just stop it! You idiot scientist!"_

Gene's nickname for him snapped him out of his daze. "Mai? How? Where are you?" He fired off his first few questions.

Mai actually laughed before answering, _"Gene is acting to help me cross the miles. I believe I'm somewhere on the Manoa Campus. But it feels like we're deep underground. As far as I know all four of us are alive, however two of the students may have bad head injuries. I'm in a cell with the first student who went missing."_

Naru nodded, as he grabbed his black folder to begin making notes. "What can you tell me about your surroundings, have you had more dreams?"

 _"Naru, you are so impatient! We are in stone cells that appear to be soaked in gallons of blood! But that is not important. What is important is the fact the apparition that is holding us needs us to willingly consent to being sacrificed. Though Gene is unsure what constitutes 'being willing' means to this particular ghost. Until it has our willing co-operation it will keep us alive. What it wants out of me is different than what it wants out of the other three. Be prepared because of this I think a third female might go missing! Also I get the feeling it is close to its goal! The most important fact is that it has living helpers. Possibly descendants? I'm not to sure."_ At that point Mai looks over her shoulder and fear contorted her face. _"Hurry Naru! Find us! I have to go... **It** is coming!"_

Her scream filled Naru's ears as Mai's image faded away. He stood and screamed... "MAI!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I have a question for my readers. I have a few ideas for one shots that fit into the Hawaiian location. Should I just include them in the main book, just between other cases or should I post them as one shots and tell where they fit into the main book in their description? Which would you prefer?

 **Edited 6-7-2017:** Fixed misused words, added missing words and smoothed out some sentences to make the story flow a little smoother.


	7. Setting Up and Digging In

Chapter 6: Setting Up and Digging In

 **Summary:** Lin and Aria talk. Mai and Marcus are both awake and talking. Death visits the cells below the dorms. Naru discovers a secret door. Will Naru piece together all the clues in time?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm sorry this took so long to get out. It was one of the more difficult chapters to write as there is so much going on.

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 5

 **Kalani Estate, Late Night...**

Lin had gone to the Estates library too see what he could find on the grounds of the University of Hawaii Manoa Campus. Hoping he would find information on who may have original owned the land before it was given to the University. He had no luck.

Lin had seen the look of desperation in Naru's eyes before... Just after Gene died and Noll had decided to follow him to Japan, to find his body. _For Noll's sake we have to find Taniyama-san! Noll can't survive losing someone else he cares about!_

The library was silent, only the rustle of turning pages disturbed the silence now and then. Lin jumped when the voice spoke just behind him. "Give it a rest Lin-san, we need to be rested if we are to find and save Mai." There was a giggle afterwards and she continued as he turned to face her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My employees say I walk around on cat's feet." There was a soft yet sad smile on her face.

"Miss Aria. What brings you here?" He asked quietly.

"Hmmm? Well I was having bad dreams, though mine don't give me information the way Mai's do. Mostly they are just bad memories. I find it restful to be in the library. It was a place my Father and I shared in common." Her eyes roamed over the books as her fingers touched a book spine here or there.

Lin watched her curiously. "Why do you go by Aria Kalani day to day, yet write under Marie McLoughlin?" Lin surprised himself as he spoke those words.

Aria laughed. "Because my parents in their infinite wisdom saddled me with a hyphenated last name at birth." Her eyes met his, laughter lighting her too green orbs. "My full name is Aria Marie Kalani-McLoughlin. They had a wonderful sense of humor." Her voice went sort of dry with sarcasm. "You have no idea how often I was teased about being married at such a young age."

Lin found himself chuckling with Aria over the foibles of youth. "I think I understand. Writing as Marie allows you to pass almost disregarded by those who follow Marie's work if you're called Aria in your day to day life."

With a laugh Aria dropped into the chair next to Lin. "Exactly!"

Through the hours that passed in companionable silence Lin found himself thinking more about the lady sitting next to him. _She has been through more than most people, yet she retains a kindness of spirit that others untouched by violence rarely have. Madako is bubbly and mischievous. She also tends to meddle in things best left to run their course. Aria is like Mai in that she can still smile after all she has lost. Now I need to find Mai, not only to save Noll from losing himself, but to save Aria from the same fate._

They were both going through the books Lin had selected to try and find anything that could help. By the middle of the night they had packed up and were heading to their rooms when they passed Naru's door just in time to hear him scream, "MAI!"

Lin wasted no time in throwing open Naru's door. "Naru! What is it?" He asked as he stalked up to his young charge.

Naru was visibly shaking. "Mai... Came to me, with her astral projection ability. She warned that the spirit or ghost behind this has living helpers and for some reason needs it's sacrifices to consent willingly to it's power before it will take their lives." He falls silent as he finally meets Lin's eyes. "We have as long as it takes the spirit to convince or trick them into giving themselves to it willingly. I have no clue how long we have, but I know Mai is a fighter!"

Lin frowned, "And that will depend on each individual." He sighed. "So right now Mai is alive and hopefully the other students correct?"

Naru nodded, "She appeared to be okay, though two students might have bad head injuries." He paused. "Whatever or whoever is behind this was coming near to it's end goal, he or it caused her to scream in terror as she faded from my presence." Naru's voice hitched in his throat as these words poured forth.

Lin grimaced putting a hand on Naru's shoulder. "We will set up the monitoring equipment first thing in the morning, we should also try to find a blueprint of the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm, that will go a long way to finding hidden spaces. Was Mai able to tell you where she was?"

Naru shook his head, "No, though she felt they were in deep underground cells somewhere on the University campus."

Lin nodded, "That's enough, get some rest and we can fill the others in tomorrow morning." With that Lin left the room, guiding Aria out. "Sorry, I'm sure you had questions, but it's best for him we don't grill him more right now. I think he would have gone into deep shock."

Aria shook her head, "It's alright. I think Mai confirmed a few things and gave us a few more clues. She is far stronger than most people seem to think, just from looking at her that is."

Lin could only nod as he guided Aria back to her room and said good night. Once he was in his quarters he settled in to meditate, communicating with his most powerful shiki. Sending said shiki off to search for their missing friend and the other missing students.

 **Deep in the underground cells...**

Trey Reeds sat on his haunches looking at Dominique, though he had yet to learn her name. To him she was beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair pooled around her head, which now rested on Troy's folded up shirt as he had nothing else to try to cushion her head with. _I wonder if she was the one thrown, like Marcus. Though the girl being transferred was really a cute little thing too! Damn if they were putting her with Marcus, he's a lucky bastard!_ Troy uncomfortably adjusted his trousers as he contemplated what was going on. He also was upset with himself for getting aroused in this situation.

A quiet voice entered his head, : _What is wrong with desiring a beautiful woman who is right in front of you? After all you could die any moment. Who wants to die a virgin? Never knowing the comfort that a woman can bring._ (He suddenly felt like these were his own thoughts and he grinned as the inner voice continued.) _Though if we were to be intimate, both parties should be consenting, after all if we somehow survive, We would not want her claiming rape.::_

Troy fell into deep thought as he gently played with a strand of her hair. His eyes staring off into a point only he could see.

While on the spirit plain Kekipi laughed heartily to himself. _This boy is far too easy to manipulate!_ He thought, _perhaps I can manipulate the other girl into getting Marcus to accept oral sex... Whatever happens she must remain pure in order for her to be my General and eventual mate!_ Again his cruel laughter echoed throughout the Spirit Plain, and...

Gene watched the despot of a spirit unnoticed. _I will protect Mai from you! You monster!_ He yelled silently, deep in his own mind. His face carried a very Naru-like expression of unadulterated rage.

 **In another cell not far away...**

Marcus crouched over the girl he found unconscious next to him. He feared her dead at first, but her pulse was strong and she was breathing dispight looking pale. He muttered, "Please wake up miss! I don't know what happened to Trey, but I swear on my Mother's grave I will do everything in my power to protect you!"

Dispight his efforts she remained unresponsive. All he could do was wait and pray...

 **Several hours later, on the University of Hawaii Manoa Campus...**

The team broke up to take care if the jobs Naru had outlined earlier that morning...

Monk, John and Lin were setting up the cameras and microphones while Sebastian and Yasu went to talk with the keepers of the oral traditions of the local Hawaiians. Masako, Ayako and Aria's bodyguard (whose name is Dusty) were making a walk through of the Dorm. Naru and Aria were talking to the Dean of the University of Hawaii Manoa Campus. They hoped to glean a little more information on the Dorm from him.

Masako looked at the bodyguard, "Dusty, was it?" At his nod she continued, "Just how can you protect us from angry spirits, should we encounter some?"

Dusty grinned at the Japanese China doll in her light blue kimono, "Well mam, you see Miss Aria tends to gather spiritualists from all over. I'm something of an exorcist also. Not quite like your Father Brown or the Monk or yonder Miko, my learnin' comes from a more Western approach to cleansing spirits." He fell silent after talking so much and dropped his eyes to the floor, a bit embarrassed at how verbose he had been.

Both Ayako and Masako giggled to see such a strong looking man blush with embarrassment.

Dusty ducked his chin as he muttered, "Be ye sensing anything Ladies?" He asked trying to get things back on track.

Masako nodded, "There are many spirits here, yet they feel... Strange. Like they are empty... I can't explain it any better than that. I mean they are sort of like hollow spirits, yet it's like they have no emotions or memories of their own.."

Ayako looked at Masako with consternation, "So these spirits are controlled by a more powerful spirit? Yet they are empty of emotion? How is that possible?"

Masako sighed, "I don't know, and I'm unsure if I can cleanse them for that reason. We may have to exorcise them." She muttered sadly.

"Unless we find the controlling spirit first and remove it. Then these empty spirits may be released to pass on naturally." Dusty offered. "I don't actually like to exorcise spirits unless all other options have been exhausted."

Masako nodded, smiling at him behind her kimono sleeve. "Where are you originally from Dusty?" She asked trying to place his accent.

He blushed as he ducked his head again, muttering. "Georgia, mam."

Monk, John and Lin finished placing the cameras, mics and other sensors. Converging outside the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm. Soon Masako, Ayako and Dusty joined them. They stood in the shade of a Koa tree as they discussed the days events thus far. Naru and Aria joined the group just in time to hear Masako's description of the spirits within the dorm.

"Is there a particular reason you can think of for the spirits trapped here to feel that way, Miss Hara?" Naru asked in a serious tone.

Masako bowed her head thinking. "Remember the descriptions of the bodies found each time? Like they were dried out mummies? All fluids and fat just gone? I think that mirrored what happened to the spirits of the students that died. The fluids could represent the spirits feelings while the fat could be representative of the persons memories. Thus empty spirits. They don't have any will or memories of their own. Thus they became an extension of a more powerful spirit."

"Have you sensed this other spirit?" Aria asked.

"I feel something very evil, but it's distant. It feels like it is far away, perhaps deep underground." Masako stated as a shiver of dread coursed down her spine.

John stared at the circular dorm, his brows furrowed, he could feel the wrongness of this place. A part of him wanted to simply burn down the dorm and cleanse the very land it stood on. "The Empty Spirits as you call them, maybe difficult to remove as long as the other presence still remains, correct?" Something in his eyes made Masako gasp.

"That is the feeling I get yes." Now her eyes settled on the building. "Dispight how the building looks to normal sight... To Me the building appears to be soaked in the blood of hundreds if not thousands of people. I truly do not know how Mai could even step foot in there. I barely made my rounds inside. The smell of blood was as overpowering inside there as it was in the Urado Mansion!"

"Be that as it may... I still need to go inside and have a look at room 406 for myself." Naru intoned. Pulling his black notebook and pen out of his pocket he looked at Lin. "Come on, let's make this quick. I want to be out of there no later than 5 P.M." Lin merely nodded his agreement, while Aria grabbed Naru's arm. Naru turned to look at her.

She simply stated, "I'm coming with you."

Naru let out a deep sigh, "Fine, the rest of you stay here, if we aren't out in 30 minutes call or come looking for us. 406 is the only room we will be checking out!"

 **Back in the underground cells...**

Mai woke with a groan, she slowly sat up one hand to her aching temple. She gasped in alarm when a voice spoke up next to her.

"You're awake! Thank God! How do you feel miss? I'm Marcus Donovan, by he way!" She glanced at the young man next to her. His warm gray-green eyes smiled into her own brown eyes.

"Uh... um.. I-Im okay, just a little headache is all." She felt her cheeks flushed with the warmth of an embarrassed blush. She was thankful for how dark the cell was! Remembering her manners she added, "My name is Mai Taniyama."

Marcus' eyes widened for just a moment then he breathed out, "Mai." In a most intimate manner, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He added. His smile curved his lips invitingly. "I'm very glad you are alright. I was a little worried when I woke to find you slumped next to me like that."

"I'm sorry about that. I tend to have retro-cognitive and precognitive dreams or I end up astral projecting. My psychic abilities have slowly been waking over the last three years or so." Mai shrugged. "I was trying to get us help, but as I'm unsure exactly where we are... It maybe a while before help arrives."

Marcus's eyes widened in shock, "Really? That is amazing. My family sometimes produces psychics, but it's always the girls that receive any gifts. Though I suppose I carry the potential for my children to be psychics. Do you have any other gifts, besides the dreams and astral projection?" He asked curiously.

"My intuition has never been wrong, my former boss listened to it and had more faith in it than I ever did." She looked at Marcus, "Are you alright? When I got here you were unconscious."

"Yeah, fine. I got hit by a strong force when some kind of apparition appeared in the cell." Marcus paused, he furrowed his brow. "I swear it was some old Hawaiian spirit..." His voice trailed away.

"With evilly glowing blood red eyes?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah..." He admitted with a small shudder.

 **Elsewhere in the cells...**

Trey was stroking Dominique's cheek, as he whispered, "We may never escape this place, surely you don't want to die without knowing the fulfillment intimacy with someone can bring?"

Dominique looked at the handsome blonde and wondered... "I do want to know, yet I wanted to wait for vows to be spoken." She said as soft tears escaped her eyes.

With gentle hands Trey drew Dominique to him and he just held her, softly talking to her about inconsequential things hoping to calm and reasure her. Unexpectedly she turned to face him, she captured his lips with hers, giving herself over to a first kiss that became better and deeper by the moment. That was all the encouragement Trey needed. The voice he had heard in his mind before told him what to do, and everything it told him, he did just so.

 **Up in the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm...**

Naru walked through the halls with Lin and Aria following close behind. They soon stood in front of room 406, It was the last room on the floor, and furthest from the stairwell... Looking at the floor plans, it seemed there was space for a set of stairs, yet there appeared to be no way to access that space! Naru could feel the chill in the air, seeping out from under the door, while Lin called for his remaining Shiki. Naru took a deep, steadying breath just before he pushed open the door.

As the door opened and Aria looked in she saw several spirits she could only assume were the empty spirits Masako had mentioned outside. She whispered, "There are several empty spirits moving around the room."

Naru glanced at her, "I didn't know you could see spirits." He said flatly.

"What you don't know about me could fill a library." She said almost as flatly as Naru's voice had been. Lin had a difficult time suppressing his chuckle.

Without further discussion the three entered the room, the shiki disrupted the empty spirits causing auditory wails to be heard within the room as the empty spirits fled into a wall. Aria pointed to the wall they had fled through. "They went into that wall."

Naru turned his fill attention to the wall, soon finding the hidden button that opened the secret door that lead to a set of stairs that seemed to go down into the bowls of the earth.

Lin asked, "Are we going down now?"

Aria answered. "No we are going back to my place. I have designed a mini-bot that does not disturb spirits to go into places such as this. It will record ambient temperatures, EVPs and give us a look at the area without putting a person in unnecessary danger. It would not hurt to wait until morning to send it down!"

Naru slowly nodded, yet he could not shake the feeling that they were running out of time.

 **At that moment down in the cells...**

Mai had just finished filling Marcus in on her dreams and the message she had given her one time boss about what was happening. Marcus asked, "So we have to not give ourselves willingly to the creature. But what marks us as willing anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with our purity, I know I am a virgin. I get the feeling that apparition enjoys watching as it's victims sucum to base desires. I keep hearing a voice telling me to do things I would never do outside of marriage." Mai admitted.

Marcus looked stunned, he had been having thoughts of trying to get Mai to give him oral sex, and he felt sick. _Is that thought actually the words of the apparition, trying to make me pliable to it's power?_ He wondered as a shudder passed through him.

That is when they heard screams coming from a cell deeper in the catacomb of cells. Mai's eyes widened, black and bloody fear gripped her heart in its cruel hands. _Please Naru! Find us! Save us! Hurry! I think Dominique and Trey are dieing!_ At that moment the screams stopped and the cells were once again as silent as a tomb. "Now he'll be able to solely concentrate on us." She whispered in a desperate voice.

Marcus pulled her into his arms offering this beautiful young woman as much comfort as he could give and he squashed the voice that whispered to him, telling him to ask her to suck his cock.

 **Back in room 406...**

Naru swore he heard Mai scream his name. Swore he heard her say "Please Naru! Find us! Save us! Hurry! I think Dominique and Trey are dieing!" However he could not hear the screams that prompted those words. He felt shaken to the core.

He turned from the door, hitting the hidden button again. "We have to hurry! Time is moving faster than we think, yet you are right without more knowledge we don't know what we will be walking into! I think... Mai sent another message, Dominique Vienna and Trey Reeds may be dead or dieing at this very moment." He looks at his two companions. "I really hope Yasu and Sebastian found some useful information because we didn't get near enough out of the Dean!"

With that they left the dorm behind. The entire group would meet back up at the Kalani Estate for dinner and to discuss the days events. _Hang on Mai! We are coming! Don't give up or give in! We will save you!_ He thought desperately, hoping she would hear him, they way he had heard her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Naru has more pieces than he realizes. But the real clincher will be the information the Yasu and Sebastian report in the next chapter! Until then have a wonderful day or week! Please read and review! The reviews really do help keep me motivated!

 **Edited 6-7-2017:** Corrected misused words, added missed words and reworded certain sentences to make the story flow better.


	8. Information Sharing and Plans Solidify

Chapter 7: Information Sharing and Plans Solidify

 **Summary:** After dinner Sebastian and Yasuhara share everything they have learned in their day of fact finding! The pieces fall into place and a plan comes together for later that night and early the next morning. Two bodies are found in such as state as to be unrecognizable.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** A thank you goes out to Shunakoo25. I really love getting your reviews! Thank you! Also Thanks go out to tashromona, darkstar2010, a Guest and darkgenius2003. Whose later reviews helped break my writer's block on this FanFiction! Thank you so much! Also thank you for all the favorites and follows!

Also I am very sorry for the extended hiatus. I've had more than a bit of writer's block the last few months. So I've worked on what I could during this time. So thank you for your patience! Case File 1 is drawing to a close. Another chapter after this one and maybe an epilogue chapter remain.

 **A question to think about:** Should Marcus Donovan remain a recurring character in 'The Darkside of Paradise'?

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 6

Everyone met back at the Kalani Estate, just in time to sit down to dinner. The stress was beginning to takes it's toll on everyone, and desperation was nipping on everyone's nerves. Mai had only been missing for approximately three days. And everything they had uncovered left them with more questions than answers.

As they ate Naru systematic went through all the facts that he had, silently tallying all the clues. He desperately wanted to question Yasu and Sebastian, however he wanted everyone to get a good meal in them. So he restrained himself from questioning them at the dinner table.

The meal was a silent afair, everyone was buried in their own thoughts and worries. A maid came in clearing the table as everyone vacated the dinning room. Everyone went right to the library. Many in the group could tell that Yasu and Sebastian had found some important clues during their information gathering gaunt around O'ahu Island.

Yasu was practically chomping at the bit, the light flashed off his glasses almost constantly and his smile was the picture of mischievous. For Sebastian's part, he kept drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair, his eyes roamed the library, he knew Aria would be pissed when they finished sharing all that they had learned from the Elders around O'ahu.

As soon as everyone took their places Aria spoke, directing her question to Sebastian. "What did you find out, my friend?"

Sebastian frowned, "We actually found more than we bargained for. Remember you asked us to check out who might be helping Kahuna'ana'ana?"

Aria nodded. "I take it you got some clues in that regard?"

Yasu picked up then, "We did indeed. There is a ohana that claims decent from Kahuna'ana'ana Kekipi... And you won't believe who the head of that Ohana is." Yasuhara's face was grim as he finished speaking.

Naru's mask slipped as he blew air out of his nose. "Well? Who is the head of the Ohana?"

Sebastian looked to Aria, "You and Dr. Davis have both met him... The head of the Ohana is none other than the Dean of the University of Hawaii Manoa Campus." Sebastian seemed to duck into himself as he awaited the inevitable explosion of raw emotion.

Stunned silence met his unexpected announcement, and into that silence Aria whispered, "The Dean has knowingly let student be taken by a hungry spirit all the years he has served as a Dean? How could he willing sacrifice young lives like that?" Closing her eyes Aria worked to keep her emotions in check. Losing control now would not help Mai or the other missing students.

Yasuhara jumped in stating, "It hasn't just been the current Dean who has turned a blind eye to the missing students. It goes all the way back to the Dean in charge as the time Hale Aloha Lehu was renovated into a Dorm. Each Dean has had some connection to the Kaimi Ohana. That Ohana was also behind the donation of the Hale Aloha Lehu to the University of Hawaii."

Naru took on his thinking pose, chin in hand as he digested the information that had just been revealed along with the bits and pieces Mai had shared with Aria and himself over the last few days. His thoughts turned dark. _What exactly is Dean Kaimi's ancestor trying to accomplish? And why two sets of couples each time. If I'm remembering correctly, they were all virgins when they were taken..._ Out loud he heard himself ask, "When the bodies were found each time, were they still virgins?"

( **A/N** : I may have failed to mention this detail in the previous chapters, but it is true all the victims of the hungry ghost started out virgins. By willingly giving their virginity to the one they are confined with, they mark themselves willing accomplices in Kahuna'ana'ana Kekipi's mind.)

Everyone looked at him in shock and Yasu looked into his notes, paging through the information quickly. "The autopsy reports on the most recent set of bodies noted that they were not virgins and it was believed that they had consensual intercourse with each other. They always found a girl and a boy together, never all four in the same place."

Aria's brows furrowed, "Does that mean Kekipi needs the two couples to willingly have sex in order to take their souls and increase his strength?" Aria paused, taking a deep cleansing breath she continued, "Somehow that is just... Wrong! I cannot imagine Mai giving in to any such a demand."

"It may not be that simple. What if the Kahuna'ana'ana pairs them up by their will power. Concentrating on the weaker pair first, then putting all the pressure on the stronger willed pair?" Lin haultingly asked the group, he paused in his typing on his laptop as he made eye contact with everyone, one at a time. This caused each to shudder and think of all the ramifications associated with that eventuality.

After a moment or two Yasu adjusted his glasses making them flash. "Kekipi, was diabolical in life. He was known for human sacrafices. Though when he was alive, he made those sacrafices to Kuka'ilimoku, who is or was a god of war. It is whispered amongst the lore keepers that Kekipi, in life, had delusions of godhood even back then. It could be he felt he was given revelations on how to attain such a status from Kuka'ilimoku himself."

Naru narrowed his eyes in thought, "Mai did say to me that he was close to his goal. We don't have a lot of time left. If Kekipi is attempting to become one of the Hawaiian God's, we need to stop him before it is too late. Lin?"

Lin looked at his charge, "Yes?"

"Did you find out much about the Kahuna'ana'ana?" Naru asked urgently.

"Enough that I am fairly certain I, with my Shiki, should be able to give this particular hungry spirit pause. Though I will need assistance keeping any living helpers he may have from interfering with what I will need to do."

Yasu fidgeted knowing he had discovered something else of importance. Naru glared at him as he commanded, "Out with it! I know you have something else."

Yasu grinned sheepishly, "Well one of the lore keepers confided in me that Kekipi has or had a definite dislike of the Christian Faiths, which includes the Catholics. I would suggest having Father Brown assist Lin-san. That might well unbalance our hungry spirit." He paused, his grin spreading wider. "Don't you think so?"

Lin and Father Brown glanced at each other, nodding their agreement with Yasuhara's plan. Naru sighed but agreed. "It is best to have people work in pairs anyway." Naru muttered.

Aria agreed, beginning to speak as she stood up, "I have some friends and aquantances who might be a lot of help... Though I must warn you, some of them wear badges. Two of them are police officers attached to a special unit and the other is a tour guide who was a Marine. I think we should have enough capable fighters to deal with the living assistants who may serve Dean Kaimi."

Monk hummed in acknowledgement, "So we will have the muscle and the authority to deal with the human factor in this case?"

A grim faced Aria nodded. "My friends on the police force cannot officially lay the blame for the deaths on the paranormal, however if we can get proof the heads of the Kaimi Ohana have been even partially behind the disappearances then they will happily arrest the human factor."

With that in mind Naru and the others laid their plans for the following day, while Aria made several phone calls to gather her friends for the next days push. Everything had to be prepared if they hoped to save Mai and the other missing students. Little did anyone know that one couple had already become empty spirits in the service of Kahuna'ana'ana Kekipi...

 **The Cells beneath the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm...**

Mai shuddered with the cold that seemed to leech the warmth from her body, her summer dress was not enough to keep her warm in this dismal place deep underground. She and Marcus had lots of time to converse and she had learned he had lost his mother at an early age, though his father still lived, he worked on the mainland. He eagerly paid Marcus's tuition, as though he could not stand his son's presence. It is so sad when a parent turns his or her back on their child, simply because their spouse is gone. _I was fortunate my mother did the best she could for me. Making sure I knew that what happened was not my fault. If only I had met Marcus before that idiot scientist. Naru the Narcissist! He can be such a jerk sometimes, though I doubt I'll ever stop loving him._ A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Everything alright, Mai-chan?" He asked in concern. _She is so reserved. I want her to trust me, to care about me. I've never really felt this way about anyone. Somehow I doubt I'll be able to breach the wall she has placed around her heart. And I'm not sure I want to try right now, knowing as I do, from Mai, that a powerful spirit seems to want us to become willing pawns in his struggles to become something else entirely._ He thought as he awaited her reply.

It seemed to take Mai a bit to realize he had spoken, "I'm sorry, Marcus. What did you say?" Her eyes finally met his.

"I asked if everything was okay?" He said trying to give her an encouraging smile, though it fell a little flat. Mai too tried to smile, but the worry in her eyes ruined the effect of her normally sunny smile. "What's wrong Mai-chan? What has you so worried?" Marcus knew he had to be strong for this gentle creature in front of him.

Mai dropped her eyes and muttered barely above a whisper, "I'm afraid the others won't get here in time..." With a slight shudder she added, "I'm so cold." At that moment she had to fight the tears this confinement was causing to build up inside her.

Marcus smiled a genuine smile as he said softly, "You can rest your head on my shoulder, I don't mind sharing my body heat." Mai gently shook her head, no.

"I do not wish to chance that even that contact will constituents willingness on my part, in that **thing's** mind." Mai confided uncertainly.

 **Elsewhere in the underground cells...**

Lin's most powerful Shiki had found the cells and started exploring them, when he came upon a most unsettling sight. The dried and desiccated bodies of a male and a female. Both were frozen in position that indicated both great pleasure and great terror. _Master showed me pictures of all the missing students, yet I am unsure who these two are! I must get back to Master! I must tell him!_

With those thoughts flying through the Shiki's mind, it turned retracing it's path back to it's Master. _Oh the poor Lady Bright, if that was Master's friend, Everyone will be so sad!_ The Shiki thought with great remorse in it's heart.

Little did he know that he had only been two cells away from where Kekipi was holding Mai and Marcus!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Will the gang make it in time? Why did the Shiki not check further? Will the police arrest the Dean? Only time will answer all our questions! Until next time!

Also sorry for the slightly bit shorter chapter!


	9. The Fight to Save the Missing - Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Fight to Save the Missing! - Part 1**

 **Chapter Summary:** The news was not good. Two bodies seen by Lin's Shiki, with no way to identify them. Time was slipping away. Tempers were high and no one knew exactly what was going to happen next…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get out. I have been dealing with a lot that has impacted my creativity and ability to write. I am trying to get back into the swing of things by writing a minimum of 200 words a day, that is what finally helped me get this chapter out. I am truly sorry for the delay.

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 7

 **Somewhere in the blood soaked cells beneath Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm…**

Kekipi seemed to pace and his most faithful servant attended him. The Dean's smile would have unnerved most people, but the ancient spirit, Kekipi, loved it. _He who blindly serves, is by far the_ _ **most**_ _deserving of my attention. His unborn son will make a truly magnificent vessel. Though my mate is proving to be quite uncooperative!_

 **The Kialani Estate...**

The next morning everyone came down to break their fast, yet most could not eat for the mutual fear they all felt for their young friend. Today was the fourth or fifth day since Mai disappeared in the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm. She could have possibly been without food and water for all those days as well. Seeing the lack of appetite Sebastian quickly packed up the food, placing it all into a large cooler he planned on bringing with them. _If we are lucky we will find Miss Mai alive, and she is sure to be hungry and thirsty._ He thought as he added a thermos of hot tea and a jug of cold water to the cooler. After all Miss Aria didn't pay him to be forgetful.

Naru and his team finished gathering what they would need and went down to the waiting van. The two police officers and the retired marine Aria had spoken of yesterday were scheduled to meet them at the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm in an hour's time.

 **The previous night...**

Rin flew from the lower cells under the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm at a speed that might have been considered subsonic. His desire to get back to his Master slightly stronger than his fear for what his news would mean for his Master's friend.

Lin was changing into his sleepwear when he felt Rin return, his Shiki was very distressed and before he could even ask what was wrong Rin projected an image into his mind. It was the inside of a cell that looked blackish brown with old blood covering almost every inch of the floor, walls and ceiling. In the center of the cell lay two bodies that had been blackened and looked shriveled, like every drop of moisture and fat had been sucked out of them. It was impossible to tell who they had been, however it was easy enough to tell one was male and the other female.

 _Oh no!_ He thought. _Could the female be Taniyama-san? If so… this will destroy Noll! Not to mention break Aria's heart. How much more loss can either of them take? I pray that the female body is not Mai's._ Lin quickly dressed in his street clothes and went to see Noll, on his way there he pasted Aria's butler and asked him to get the others and have them come to Naru's quarters.

Soon after, Lin relayed the image Rin had given him, and he watched helplessly as the news penetrated the minds of his friends and co-workers. He loathed being the bearer of bad news.

Yet Aria shook her head. "We don't know if that is Mai's body. I refuse to believe Mai is dead. It has to be Dominique Vienna, the other missing girl!" Aria was so adamant that no one was willing to argue with her.

He remembered thinking, _We will find out soon enough. Tomorrow morning will be here before we know it!_

 **The Present, beneath the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm...**

Mai could not stop her shivering, the cells had been at a cool temperature for as long as they had been in them and now the temperature had taken another nose dive, she was fairly certain that meant they would be having another visit from their not so friendly ghost. Earlier Marcus had given her his jean jacket, but even that was not enough to keep her warm as the air cooled more and more.

"Nau nō wau. He mea liʻiliʻi loa." The ghost said as he materialized in front of Mai. Even though his eyes remained of Marcus Donovan.

(A/N: Translation from Hawaiian: "You will be mine. Pretty little thing." Hawaiian just looks so pretty compared to english. LOL. BTW if any of that is wrong please let me know as I am using Google Translate for my Hawaiian.)

Mai just stared at the Spirit that had singled her out for something 'special' in his great plan to become a Hawaiian god. Next to her, Marcus began to fidget.

He whispered, "What does he want?" his eyes finally leaving the spirit so he could glance at Mai.

Mai, whose eyes had remained on Kekipi, shook her head. "No clue." she whispered back. "I don't speak Hawaiian." her quietly spoken words just reached Marcus' ears.

Even though she could not understand Hawaiian, Kekipi could understand Japanese. His eyes snapped to Mai and he began reaching for her. Unsure what he was trying to do Mai backed away, crying out, "Don't touch me!"

As her back hit the cell wall behind her, Kekipi watched in frustration as Mai lost consciousness and slumped to the floor. Kekipi screamed his frustration and blinked out of existence, as far as Marcus could tell.

Marcus quickly checked on Mai, fearing that the monsters screams meant something terrible had happened to her. However her pulse was strong and steady, her breathing was normal. In fact it appeared that she was just in a very deep sleep. He took off his button down shirt and spread it on the floor. Then he laid Mai down on it and used his Jean Jacket as a blanket for her. He muttered, "I hope help gets here soon, for Mai's sake."

 **Meanwhile outside the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm...**

Aria was talking with her detective friends (Devan Roe and Josh Reigner) and the former Marine turned tour guide (Stephan McLaire), while the rest of the gang unloaded cameras and the other diagnostic equipment they brought with them. Lin paused his work as Rin appeared to him, projecting his thoughts into his Master's mind.

 _*I am sorry Master. I could not find your friend or the other missing student.*_ Rin paused as if considering his next words carefully. _*It felt almost as if something powerful was blocking me from seeing what I was looking for.*_ His admission sounded pitiable. It was as if Rin expected to be reprimanded for his inability to find Mai and Marcus.

Lin sighed and spoke to Rin calmly. "You need not apologize, Rin. We know that the Spirit behind Mai's disappearance is very powerful. If two have already died then the Spirit is that much more powerful."

Aria, Naru and her friends came over to Lin as he finished speaking. Naru frowned as he spoke. "I take it your Shiki didn't find Mai?"

Lin could only nod. "Rin said it was as if something was blocking him from finding Mai. If Kekipi is as powerful as has been intimated to us and two of the four missing students are dead, it is only reasonable to conclude Kekipi is that much more powerful now."

Aria found herself nodding in agreement. "Kekipi is formidable. Lin-san, I suggest you and Father Brown settle on what each of you will be concentrating on when you face him." she concentrated, frowning before she continued. "All I can sense is frustration and anger from what I am assuming is Kekipi." pausing she adds. "I sense the Dean below, possibly with Kekipi and he seems overjoyed despite the fact that Kekipi is angry."

Naru frowned as he turned to Ayako, "Will any of these trees suffice to help you cleanse the Empty Spirits that infest this place?"

Ayako extended her senses, noting two or three ancient trees whose spirits were strong and pure. She nodded. "Yes. I will get ready and start my ritual while the rest of you get ready to head into the hidden area of the Dorm." She paused. Looking at Naru. "Find Mai and bring her back!" With that the miko turned away picking up her bag of supplies she went off to find a place to change into her ritual garb.

Naru turned his attention to Yasuhara. "Yasu, stick with Ayako and assist her however she may need. The rest of us will deal with the set up."

Yasu nodded following the Miko and eyeing some of the 'students' that seemed to be hanging around watching what was happening. He wondered, _Are any of these students helping the Dean and Kekipi? If they are we need to be even more careful! Some days I wish I had even a fraction of Mai's psychic abilities. Even if I'm at the top when it comes to research. Somehow that just does not feel like enough on this case!_

 **The Dream…**

Mai opened her eyes to see the astral plain, with it's many fox fires. Somehow she knew that each of those fox fires was in actuality one of the many youths that had been sacrificed by Kekipi. As she looked around she saw a being that she knew was a spirit of some kind but was NOT a human who had died and remained in the world.

Looking at this being she could feel its power. "Who or what are you?" she asked quietly.

The being smiled and gave a short bow. "I am Kuka'ilimoku. I am the God Kekipi once served as High Priest."

Mai frowned. "Why are you here?" Mai's eyes widen as a thought occurs too her. "Did you draw me here?" Mai's confusion obvious on her face.

Kuka'ilimoku had a serious look on his face. "Yes. This place belongs to me. Kekipi cannot reach you here. Your physical body should be safe enough for the time being." he paused in thought. "Kekipi misinterpreted what I told him."

Mai thought for a moment. "He wants to become a God, correct?" she asked thoughtfully.

The powerful being nodded. "I warned him against taking his current route. It leads to somewhere very unpleasant. He will not like the outcome."

"What will he become if he succeeds?" she asked, curious to learn the truth.

Kuka'ilimoku sighed. "He will become ka diabolō, or in common vernacular he will become a demon. For all intents and purposes he should be considered that now. He means to possess the unborn son of the man you know as the Dean. Kekipi has lost his way and I do not wish him to succeed." his eyes harden. "I hope your friends, are up to the challenge of defeating him. I will offer what aide I can. I will not allow him to bring forth chaos simply because he does not approve of Christianity."

Mai nods slowly. "I did not think a 'god' would care for other religions being practiced in your territory so to speak."

Laughter bubble forth for the Hawaiian God of War. "There are many 'Gods' here in Hawai'i. To become upset with another 'God' showing up makes no sense to me. Might as well rage at the ocean."

The mental image Mai received made her laugh. "Yes I suppose one or more supernatural beings is not too unexpected." Mai paused. "So what did Kekipi do in life that made you warn him? I know you said he misunderstood what you were telling him…" Mai watched the ancient spirit or Kami trying to determine what she would or could do to help Naru and the others.

Kuka'ilimoku hummed in thought. "Perhaps it will be better if I show you, young empath."

Mai froze. "E-empath?" She had read about empaths of course in one or two of the books Aria had published, however she never considered that she might be an empath.

He smiled down at Mai, offering her his hand. "Come, as long as you remain with me.. You have nothing to fear." Nodding slowly Mai takes Kuka'ilimoku's offered hand. The fox fires swirl around them speeding up so fast they blur together. When the fox fires stop Mai and the Kami beside her are looking down on an outdoor altar that is apart of a vast temple area.

Kuka'ilimoku's deep voice fills Mai's ears. "Today this place is called The Ancient Heiau or Temple of Ulupo. However when Kekipi lived it was my Heiau/temple and many people were sacrificed to me, to bring victory against the enemies of my worshipers." A sigh escaped this ancient beings lips before he continued. "Watch and see."

With those words echoing in her mind, Mai turned her attention to the scene below her. A large stone altar stood in the open area of the temple, at each corner stood a tall tiki torch already ablaze. A man dressed in ceremonial attire stood on one side of the altar. On the other side stood two young couples. Each in the flush of youth, having barely reached adulthood. Mai hazard to guess they were between 16 and 19 years of age. The priest was making grandiose gestures as his words slowly filtered to Mai. Though she knew in her head they were probably speaking Hawaiian she heard Japanese.

"Do you all wish to give your lives to Kuka'ilimoku, and unite your spirits for all eternity?" asked the High priest who was performing this sacrifice. The two young men looked at their female companions and smiled turning back to Kekipi. With strong voices all four answered. "Yes, High Priest!" The couples were dressed in simple robes.

Kekipi smiled, "Then turn to face your partners." He watched with bloodthirsty eyes, before speaking his next command. "Remove your robes all four of you. Warriors place your brides upon the altar." Now a knowing smirk was added to the high priests bloodthirsty eyes. He continued, "Ladies, place your hands over your heads and spread your legs to show your submission to your Warrior husbands." As the females complied, Kekipi ordered the young men. "Take your brides!"

Mai felt sick as she watched the things that happened next, as the first couple neared completion Kekipi stepped onto a narrow raised platform with spear in hand. He drew the spear high then thrust it down into the chests of the first pair, piercing the heart of his female sacrifice, her death instantaneous… while the male above her lingered for a few minutes before bleeding out. The second couple shared the fate of the first.

Kekipi said the words to offer up their spirits to Kuka'ilimoku though through the Kami's power Mai was able to hear the High Priests internal thoughts…

Laughter filled Kekipi's mind as a smirk curled his lips… _How I love convincing young fools to give their lives to Kuka'ilimoku! Surely his power will increase! And we will be able to drive those 'Christians' from our shores! Only our people should live in these sacred lands!_

After a moment the scene seemed to shimmer and change before Mai's eyes. She then found herself looking down at the shriveled man she knew all too well as Kekipi. He was muttering in low tones a prayer to his god and she knew he was begging power for himself. She then heard the voice she had come to recognize as Kuka'ilimoku. " _ **You tread a path that will lead to a place no mortal can stand. Be careful to not step off my righteous path!"**_

Kekipi seemed to jolt up before bowing low and whispering, "Of course my Master! I follow where you lead!"

Slowly Mai's mind returned to the astral plane, and the place within it that belonged to Kuka'ilimoku. She fixed her gaze upon the powerful spirit before her as she thought her next move through. Eventually she asked quietly, "Could you help me contact a friend of mine?"

Kuka'ilimoku tilted his head to the side, "The young man with the exaggerated sense of superiority?" He asked and Mai laughed shaking her head she replied.

"No, not Naru." her smile spread from ear to ear. "I was more thinking of my friend Aria. She has similar gifts to my own and it might make the communication easier."

The Hawaiian god smiled. "That can be arranged." he said as his eyes followed an invisible line that flowed from Mai to another. "You know…" he muttered, "It might be easier with the one you call Naru…"

Mai turned back to the Hawaiian God of War a look of shock on her face. "N-naru? Why?" her mind felt blank at this out of the blue revelation. _How could it be possible? Naru primarily has PK ST abilities… then again he also has psyclomatry, which allows him to read events off of items. I really wish I understood better how all the different psychic abilities worked in relation to each other!_

The deity smiled indulgently. "You and he share a special bond that is almost universale to everyone who bears your gift."

Mai's brow furrowed as she asked, "My gift?" her mind working overtime as she thought about the gift Kuka'ilimoku had highlighted earlier. _Oh no! That can't be! He doesn't love me… he rejected me when I confessed my feelings!_ Mai shook her head stating, "There is no way that could be true! Naru doesn't have room for anyone else in his life! He's too enamoured with his own good looks for something like that!" Mai's voice was shrill as she refuted what the deity told her.

The God of War frowned as he looked at her, "Would you deny a bond given to you by the Gods themselves? A life bond is not offered to just any set of mortals." Mai could hear the angry frustration that laced Kuka'ilimoku's words and she trembled inside.

"No!" she shouted, taking a few deep breaths she added. "I would never deny such a gift. But I already confessed my feelings for Naru to him and HE shot me down, telling me I was mistaken and that I had fallen in love with his dead brother."

The deity huffed out a laugh, "More it is he who has yet to acknowledge that which he actually feels. We will make contact with Aria then and see if we cannot make his realize the truth." A smirk crossed the deities face, "To that end, I may have a plan…"

 **Outside the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm…**

Everyone continued to unload, preparing the equipment and themselves for the attempt to save the students they hoped were somewhere in the Hale Aloha Lehu dorm. Monk had taken the time to change into his traditional Monk's garb, the distinctive robes had Detective Josh Reigner rolling his eyes.

He asked… "Is it really necessary to dress up like that to conduct an exorcism?"

Bousan turned to the Detective and replied, "No more necessary than it is for you to carry a badge and gun to do your job." A smirk curved Bousan's lips as he continued, "I don't have to wear the robes, but they help keep me in the right mind set. Just like a policeman's uniform, gun and badge help keep their minds on serving the people of their communities all around the world."

Josh flushed at Bousan's first statement but he kept his cool as he listened to Monks further explanation. "I guess I should think certain things through before speaking. Though it just seemed like a lot of effort for something that I figured should be fairly easy."

His superior, Detective Devan Roe growled out, "Stop being short sighted Reigner! You should know by now when Aria is involved things are never what they seem!"

Monk's smirk spread into a grin as he glanced at Detective Roe, "Nothing is ever easy or straightforward when you are dealing with the Paranormal." Monk looked past Josh and said "If you think my outfit is bad… wait until you see Ayako's outfit!"

Ayako heard Monk's statement as she walked toward the group with Yasu in tow. She growled and hit Monk over the head with her purse as she shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? Stupid Monk!"

The two detectives blinked at her outburst, glancing around to see if this was 'normal' behavior between the two. Roe noted Naru's eyeroll just before he said, "Are you two finished? We have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it!'

Detective Roe sighed. _This has to be par for the course if that one is taking it in stride and yelling at them like they are wayward teens._ He thought humorlessly. Taking a deep breath he held it before exhaling and turning to Aria. "Okay what is the plan here Aria?"

Taking a deep breath of her own she replied, "Our Miko is going to perform a Shinto purification ceremony and try to cleanse all the spirits of the young men and women that went missing and ended up dying in the secret cells below the Hale Aloha Lehu dorm. While she does that you and Josh will remain out here just in case there are any living people trying to assist the primary spirit behind these disappearances. Stephan and I along with the rest of the SPR crew will head into the dorm and down into the hidden cells below the dorm." Aria paused looking at her friend. "We have it confirmed that at least two of the missing students are dead. We are now fighting to save the last two and prevent something far worse from happening."

Devan let out a heavy sigh. "That is not good. Do you think we will have people trying to stop you from cleansing the Dorm?"

Naru joined the conversation then, "I have no doubt that we will run into interference from people who want to see this 'hungry spirit' reach its goal. I'm not 100% sure what the final goal is but I have a feeling it might be something that would be very bad for a lot of people living on this island."

Naru turned to watch Lin conferring with Father Brown, his eyes narrowing. "Whatever has been happening here is dangerous and it's been happening for a few hundred years, if I don't miss my guess and I'm rarely wrong about these things."

Devan shakes his head, "Narcissistic much?" he mutters to no one in particular.

Aria on hearing his muttering laughs and asks, "Why do you think is nickname is Naru? Naru is short for Naru the Narcissist."

Devan and Josh join in her laughter as they study Naru, his face is a blank mask that hides a deeply worried young man.

Naru's thoughts go to his former assistant, _Please Mai… You have to be alright! Hang in there we are coming!_ Naru lets his eyes roam over his team and he noticed Masako standing in front of the door leading into the dorm. Her face a mask of concentration.

As she stood there quietly looking at the dorm she thought, _I need to get psyched up enough to actually step foot into the Hale Aloha Lehu dorm for a walkthrough, but of all the investigators here I am the one most sensitive to all the deaths that had occurred here, and the smell of blood is as bad or worse than when we worked the Urado case. I can smell the scent of blood carried on the breeze wafting from the building itself like some terrible miasma_.

Naru joined Masako in front of the build remaining quiet for a few minutes as the rest of the team fell in behind them. He could hear Ayako already starting her chants and Monk preparing for his part in their efforts outside the dorm. His voice seemed to shock Masako out of her daze. "Do you think you can go in Miss Hara?"

She blinked rapidly then turned to study Naru as she brought a sleeve up to cover her mouth, "The smell of blood is worse the when we were on the Urado case. I really don't know how Mai could bring herself to walk into that dorm in the first place."

Naru nodded. "Why don't you sit this one out and assist out here should there be a need. I hope Ayako can reduce the number of empty spirits we will have to deal with. If she can reduce their numbers that should weaken Kekipi and make Lin and Father Brown's jobs easier in the long run." Masako could only nod in agreement.

Looking around Naru nodded at his team as he thought, _It's time to save Mai! I know she is not the female who died. She can't be… if it was her I think I would have felt it. Hang in there Mai, we will save you!_

 **Below the Hale Aloha Lehu Dorm…**

It felt like it had been hours since Mai fell unconscious and Marcus was worried. _Mai is too cold… her lips are turning blue! How? How do I keep her warm? And what caused her to fall unconscious in the first place? I don't think it was that THING. What did Mai call it again? An apparition? Whatever it is, it's scary!_

At that moment Marcus heard the click of the lock on their cell's door and the creak of the hinges as it opened. A very pregnant lady walked into the cell, apparently on auto pilot. Her eyes were vacant and glassy. Following her into the cell was someone Marcus was very familiar with… Dean Kaimi, a frisson of fear shot down Marcus' spine.

Marcus gasped out, "What are you doing here, Dean Kaimi?" His shock evident to the older Hawaiian.

Kaimi's malicious grin spread across his angular face, his voice came out shrill with his particular form of madness. "Why? I'm preparing the way for a new God! Soon Hawaiian's will have a true God to lead their fight against the vial Christians!" Then the Dean laughed long and hard at the terrified face of Marcus Donovan.

Marcus pulled Mai's unconscious form into his arms as he scooted away from the crazed Dean. _He's behind all of this? He knows about the abductions and even encourages them? I hope help is on the way! I'm not religious but I really hope someone higher up is looking out for us!_ His eyes leave the Dean for a moment as he glances down at Mai, who lays unresponsive in his arms.

The Dean closed and barred the cell door, purposely ignoring Marcus. He made his wife settle on the cold stone floor of the cell and carefully set up the candles in the dictated order. Everything had to be in place so that Kekipi could poses his unborn son. _It is, in many ways poetic justice that Marcus Donovan is the surviving male. His blood is sure to seal Kekipi into his vessel easily. And Kekipi is correct the girl, Mai Taniyama will be the perfect general for his Legion of Blood._ His eyes wander to the last two sacrifices and he frowned. _I wonder why she is unconscious? I know it is not Kekipi's doing._ The Dean's mind reached out to his God with his most fervent question. _::Why is the girl the way she is right now my God?::_

The temperature in the cell dropped as Kekipi took form in front of his most loyal servant. ::Someone interferes with my plans. Someone powerful enough to whisk her spirit away from this place.:: Kekipi's anger is very apparent to Kaimi.

Seeing the evil spirit, Marcus shuddered and cradled Mai close to his chest. He knew he carried about her, but he also wanted to survive this and to see if there might just be something there for him somewhere in the future. _I hope they get here soon… I don't think Mai can take much more. Her lips are blue!_ Marcus never took his eyes off the spirit that seemed to be communicating with Dean Kaimi, and when that spirit looked at him and smiled evilly his uncertainty mounted.

 **Room 406 and the secret passage…**

Naru and the others stood in room 406, just looking the space over. Father Brown had a frown on his face, looking older than his 21 years in that moment. He could feel just a bit of what Masako felt from outside the Dorm. He was more than ready to battle the Kahuna' anaana… the hungry spirit that had taken far too many lives over the last few centuries. He was actually glad to be working with Lin-san. He watched as Naru walked over to the wall and hit the hidden button that opened the passageway to the hidden cells.

Lin stood quietly watching and waiting for the go ahead to enter the passage way. There really was no telling what would happen as they moved forward. If Ayako's efforts did not work to cleanse the empty spirits then they would be in for a tougher fight that anticipated, his Shiki zipped around him in agitation. His eyes took in his companions, when he notices that Aria's eyes were glassy her pupils dialated to mere pin pricks. He moved quickly knowing that she would fall, yet not knowing how he knew. Sure enough her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed into his waiting arms. He spoke sharply, "Naru!"

Turning to see what was happening, Naru frowned. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I noticed her eyes first, then she swayed as her eyes rolled back into her head. I wonder if she is 'seeing' something that could help us with the case." Lin stated as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to one of the dorm beds. He laid her down and covered her with the comforter from the other bed. Now they could only wait for her to wake. "Perhaps we will see if Ayako has some success with cleansing the empty spirits while we wait for Aria to wake."

"Seems a reasonable idea. Perhaps we can set up a camera at the bottom of the passage way. I want some idea what is happening down below." Naru said as he looked into the dark passage way.

Stephan volunteered. "I'll take the camera down and set it up, I'll use one of Aria's cameras as I know how to set them up properly. I don't like the idea of splitting the group up too much. I have assisted on a number of cases with her before."

Naru nodded his agreement, but felt he had to ask. "Does she often have episodes like this?" he said as he gestured to her unconscious form.

Stephan shook his head. "Not that often actually. I think this is the first I've seen it happen this early into the investigation. Usually if it will happen it's like around day 13 or 14 if no leads have popped up. So yeah this is unusual."

Naru sighed and said. "Then we settle in to wait." He paused looking at the ex-marine turned tour guide. "Be careful down there. I don't want anyone else disappearing." Stephan nodded his agreement.

Lin offered. "I will send one of my Shiki with him. That should keep him marginally safe."

"Good. I don't want Miss McLoughlin to have any reason to be angry. After all I don't think she would appreciate us letting something happen to one of her friends."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay again I apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter, but as a bonus for my readers, it is one of my longest to date. I didn't realize just how many threads I had to weave into this chapter to actually finish the case up. There will be an epilogue that will also introduce the next case! Thank you again for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews! They mean a lot to me! So yeah this got even longer than I originally thought it would be. Next time Part 2 of 'The Fight to Save the Missing!' See you next chapter!


	10. The Fight to Save the Missing - Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Fight to Save the Missing! - Part 2**

 **Chapter Summary:** The true fight begins. Ayako and Monk work to cleanse the empty spirits. Aria visits the Astral Plane and meets one of the ancient Hawaiian Gods. The Exorcism and at last finding the missing!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I can't thank everyone enough for reading my story. The hits, favorites and follows are so encouraging and really help to boost my enjoyment of writing. I also have to thank those who take the time to post reviews. Those handful of reviews are what I really look forward too. Learning what my readers are thinking, how you are enjoying the story I am trying to weave for you… I look forward to each review and always answer them.

Please enjoy part two of 'The Fight to Save the Missing!' and the conclusion of 'Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm'! (There will be an Epilogue to round out the story!)

* * *

Case File 1: The Blood Soaked Dorm - Part 8

 **University of Hawaii Manoa Campus outside the Dorm…**

Ayako carefully placed the branch, standing upright in the loose soil near the elder trees. She could sense how strong these spirits were. She chanted quietly, begging for their help. Telling them how she wished to cleanse the spirits that wandered lost and controlled by evil. She told them of a lost friend that she hoped to rescue. Her world had narrowed to her and the spirits of the trees…

Detectives Devan Roe and Josh Reigner had taken up positions to protect the Miko who even now continued to chat quietly. The Monk also stood at attention, his eyes darting to the students that had begun to gather around them to watch Ayako. Devan could understand the Monk's unease for they did not know just how many might be involved with what was going on with this case. _They confirmed that two of the four had already died, we have no idea the state of the last two. Being stuck out here is difficult to say the least._ At that moment they all heard the bell that was attached to the branch chime not once but four times in quick succession. _I wonder if this means the first part of her ritual is a success?_

Monk sighed in relief, "The first part work, let's hope that the rest of the ritual is a success."

The Detectives heard a disturbance at the edge of their cordoned off area, two students were trying to rush the Miko as she began the next step of her ceremony. They jumped into action each detective grappling one student and cuffing them as they screamed profanities and threats.

"You won't stop the new God from being raised!"

"Heretics, DIE!" Among other less savory things.

Once they were read their rights, Detective Roe called in uniformed officers to guard the perimeter and take away the two students arrested so far. _I wonder how many students are involved with this whole mess? I think Aria mentioned that Dean Kaimi might be involved also._ Roe worried at his cuff, a stress tick that told his partner that there was a lot on his friends mind.

Reigner intercepted the uniformed officer that had returned with a report. "So what's going on?"

The officer frowned, "Those two students are cousins, and apart of the same ohana."

Reigner's eyes narrowed, "Which ohana?" he asked, having a very bad feeling.

"Dean Kaimi's ohana. We also found out that several other students are also apart of that ohana and I've gotten school ID pics out to all the officers working the perimeter." The officer stated.

"Good work, I'll fill in my partner. Please keep up the good work. We need to make sure the Miko's ceremony is not disturbed." With that Reigner went to report to his partner.

"Damn!" Roe swore. "I was afraid of that. I'm glad the officer took the initiative to circulate school ID pictures to the other officers." They fell silent after that, holding still and watching as vague shapes seemed to congregate around the Miko. Every time the bell on her branch would chime a few more of the indistinct shapes would vanish from sight and Roe wondered, _Are those really spirits that are being cleansed? I've never really seen a cleansing done this way before._ His thoughts still for a moment and he laughs to himself. _Leave it to Aria to find even more people with their own ways of purifying spirits. I hope everything is going okay in the Dorm._ His eyes narrow as he looks at the building that has been central to everything that has been happening on all the missing persons cases going back the past 50 years or so… maybe even longer.

 **The Astral Plane…**

Aria groans as she takes stock of where she is, and she easily recognizes the Astral Plane. Her eyes settle on Mai and for a moment her heart freezes within her chest. _Please no… Mai can't be dead._ She can feel tears leaking from her eyes and burning down her cheeks.

Mai turns and seeing her friend in tears she rushed over and hugged her close. "It's okay. I'm alive and with Marcus Donovan. We are in one of the cells deep underground… I think below the Hale Aloha Lehu dorm."

Aria takes a few shuddering breaths before muttering, "Thank God." Causing Mai to giggle.

"Funny you should say that… Aria I'd like you to meet Kuka'ilimoku, the Hawaiian God of War,." Mai's smile was infectious.

Aria, a smile on her face, bows to the God of War. "You are protecting her, aren't you?"

Kuka'ilimoku nods, affirming her suspicion. "We have much to discuss and not a lot of time." Then to Mai's consternation the two begin speaking in a language she could not follow. After what seemed like an hour to Mai, they stopped and switched back to the shared Japanese.

"Well, well… Isn't that a bit of interesting news" Aria states as she turns to study her young friend. "That must be one hell of a strong bond." she muttered as she pulled Mai back into a hug. "Everything will work out little sister. Don't you worry. Though I think Kuka'ilimoku is correct. You need to stay here with him until we settle this thing with Kekipi. Don't worry. I'll tell the Narcissist exactly what he needs to know to defeat him."

Mai furrowed her brow, "I know what Kuka'ilimoku said that there exists a Life Bond between Naru and myself… But I find that hard to believe." Mai looked Aria in the eye. "Do not say anything about it to Naru! Though if you hint he should read your most relevant book on Empaths… well I won't take that amiss. Also I'm glad you know what to tell Naru to help everyone defeat Kekipi!" She paused looking down at her feet. "There are times I feel so useless though."

"Hush." Aria murmured as she stroked Mai's hair. "I don't think Naru would be acting the way his is if he thought you were useless. I know he is genuinely worried about you. Even if he has yet to put two and two together to get four! Now don't worry." She glanced at the God of War. "Perhaps Kuka'ilimoku can teach you a bit about the islands and how things were in the time that Kekipi lived."

 **Room 406…**

Stephan had returned after setting up one of Aria's cameras at the bottom of the spiraling staircase… Amazingly enough he did not encounter any trouble at all.

A few moments later Lin's shiki became agitated, in quiet tones he spoke with them learning Ayako's ceremony seemed to be working to draw the empty spirits out of the dorm and hidden cells below, cleansing them and allowing them to finally find peace.

Naru watched this nearly silent communication and when Lin seemed ready to talk he asked, "What did you just find out?"

"Ayako has started and the ceremony is working to draw the Empty Spirits away from the dorm and Kekipi. Hopefully she will be able to cleanse enough of them to weaken him by the time we can actually get down below to fight him."

Naru nodded. "Good. The more we can weaken Kekipi the easier a time we will have." Naru looked to Father Brown, "Are you ready"

Father Brown nodded in reply as he gripped his Bible in his hand tightly and checked his supply of Holy Water one last time. His eyes going to Miss Kalani. "I'm more worried about Miss Kalani than I am about the exorcism." He stated matter of factly.

Lin was not sure how he knew, but he could feel that Aria was close to waking, though he did not bother to share the fact. _Noll will just question how I know and frankly I'm not sure how I know._ At that moment he turned to look at Aria and sure enough her eyes were fluttering open. Lin stepped forward and offered her his arm, guiding he to a sitting position.

Naru noticed Lin move and turned to face the researcher he had come to respect for her published papers on Empaths and extra-dimensional beings. "What happened?" He asked as he was unsure of her full psychic abilities.

Aria grinned at him, "How would everyone feel to have a God on our side?"

Father Brown looked especially shocked by her question, he stammered, "A G-god? W-what do you mean?"

Aria seemed to consider her words, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I guess that is the real question isn't it Father Brown. What constitutes a 'God'? Is a God a supernatural being capable of creating life? Or is a God something else entirely? At any rate the being I am speaking of was named the God of War, Kuka'ilimoku, hundreds of years ago by the ancient Hawaiians. Who are we to say this being is not a 'God' in terms of how humans understood God's back in those days?"

John's mouth worked but no sound came out as his mind raced to process her questions.

Aria having stood up, walked over to the Priest and said quietly, "Do not let this shake your faith in your God, Father Brown. I know for a fact this being is extra-dimensional in nature. He does not like how Kekipi is going about trying to become the next Hawaiian deity. In fact he warned Kekipi against following his current course but Kekipi misunderstood his warning. We will have his help, and he finds it rather silly for Kekipi to try to oust Christianity from the Islands. Kuka'ilimoku actually does not mind other deities being worshiped in what he considers his sphere of influence." Aria looks around at everyone there. "We need to get moving, I don't know how long we have to find the missing students." _I want to tell you everything will work out Naru… But you need to accept the Life Bond* if you don't... you both will suffer greatly in the end._

 **The Cell shared by Mai and Marcus…**

Marcus had his arms wrapped around Mai, trying to share his body heat with her and to protect her from the crazed Dean and apparition standing between them and the pregnant lady the Dean had guided into the cell. His thoughts anguished, _Could that be Dean Kaimi's wife? It's really hard to tell as he rarely mentions her and there are no pictures of her in his office._ Taking a deep breath he screws up his courage and says, "I won't let you hurt her!" His face determined, he could not let whatever was supposed to happen, happen.

The apparition grinned in vile delight at his declaration, while the Dean laughed with murderous intent. The Dean's voice sent sudders down his spine. "Oh we do not intend to harm the young miss. However… You my young lad, are another story…"

The Dean's continued laughter echoed off the walls of the cell as dread entered Marcus' heart, his eyes settled on the girl in his arms. _I can only pray help arrived before they kill me… I don't want Mai to wake up and find me cold and dead… Someone! Help us!_ His thoughts raced and he hugged Mai just a bit tighter.

Suddenly Kekipi growled angrily and disappeared from the cell. When he did the Dean frowned for but a moment, then he smirked at the young man. "Do stay here and watch over the Mother of our new God and his soon to be bride!" With that the Dean left the cell, locking it quickly after him.

Marcus was very confused, but he understood one thing… Mai was to be the bride of that abomination. An abomination that had delusions of godhood. _This is so not right! I hope Mai is correct and her friends can defeat that thing!_

 **Back outside the Dorm…**

Detective Roe shouted, "This is ridiculous! Just how many people are involved with these disappearances anyway?" At that moment more uniformed officers were arriving to escort the newly arrested students to the police station.

Reigner sighed and shrugged, he happened to agree with his friend and partner. "We can only keep on. We have to make sure Aria and the members of SPR can finish what they have started!"

Roe could only nod in agreement. Taking a breather he once again watched as indistinct shadows converged on the Miko and then with a waze of her 'branch' and a happy chime of her golden bell, those same shadows faded from view. Apparently being cleansed so that they could enjoy whatever place they were meant to go.

Houshou sighed as he watched the police arrest the latest set of student who tried to break past the police line. _This really is not good._ He thought. _Detectives Roe and Reigner seem to be rather upset. Heck I'm rather upset, I wonder if any of the students have been possessed by those empty spirits? It could be problematic if they have been… it would mean that Kekipi might still be able to draw power from them. Which would be very bad. Perhaps we should ask Masako to check them out._

Houshou walked over to Masako and quietly got her attention. "Masako, I just had a disturbing thought. What if some of those students that have been arrested for trying to disrupt Ayako's ceremony were possessed by empty spirits. Do you feel up to going to the police station and checking them and perhaps cleansing them? I'd rather not leave anything to chance. Mai is going to need things to go smooth if she is going to make it."

Masako studied the Monk who for all intents and purposes was like a big brother, even to her when she was acting way too pompous. She nodded in understanding bringing her sleeve up to cover her mouth as she spoke, "I can do that, though I would like someone who is aware of the case details to be with me."

Houshou nodded his agreement, "Lets see if one of Aria's friends can take you. Together Houshou and Masako walked up to Roe and Reigner. "Listen." He said by way of greeting. "I got to thinking that maybe one or more of those students you have arrested thus far might be possessed by empty spirits. Masako has agreed to check them over and cleanse the spirits if any are possessed. But she would prefer to have someone with her who is aware of what is going on. Any one who is possessed is not aware of what their body maybe doing so the charges against the possessed individuals would need to be dropped."

Roe groaned and looked at his partner. "Think you could take her to the station and deal with whatever she finds?"

Reigner sighed but nodded. "No problem. Miss Hara if you will follow me I'll take you to the station."

With a grateful nod, Masako followed the detective.

Ayako for her part could not believe the number of spirits that were presenting themselves to her to be cleansed. _Just how many people died at the hands of this Kekipi anyway? These poor souls!_ She thought in anguish. _Thank you! Thank you, for assisting me in cleansing these poor souls that have deserved rest for a long time!_

 **Below the Dorm…**

Lin and Father Brown lead the way down the spiral staircase that hugged the outer wall of the Hale Aloha Lehu dorm. Naru and Aria were directly behind them with Stephan guarding the rear. The last thing Stephan wanted was someone sneaking up on them from behind.

The group was silent as they made their way down the staircase the stone steps were smooth from age and many footsteps. The scent of old blood and the sickeningly sweet smell of rot greeted them the further down they went. In time they hit the landing where Stephan set up the camera he brought down. With their flashlights the found the first cell door. Opening it they found an empty cell. The walls, floors and ceiling all stained the blackish brown of old dried blood.

Naru felt disgusted as he looked at that cell, now he understood what Mai had said about the cell she was in when she visited his guestroom in Aria's mansion. He wondered to himself, _How many people died in here to stain the cell like that._ "Lin, what are your shiki telling you?" he asked his friend, mentor and guardian.

Lin looked thoughtful. "The number of empty spirits has dropped dramatically in the last few minutes. Also spiritually speaking this cell is clean."

They decided to move on. The next two cells were also empty. But the third cell help two blackened, mummified bodies. One male and one female. Naru's face paled. _The bodies are so desiccated that it's impossible to tell who they were in life!_ He thought in a panic as he began to mumble, "It can't be Mai.. It can't!" over and over again, barely loud enough to be heard by those standing closest to him.

Aria looked at the scattered clothes and said with finality, "It's not Mai, unless the girls traded outfits before they were separated, if they had even been together in the first place."

Naru's eyes rivited onto Aria. "How can you be so sure?" he asked trying to clutch at any bit of hope he could find.

Aria threaded one of her arms through one of his as she answered, "Mai was wearing a pink sundress and matching sandals. There are two pair of jeans and two pair of sneakers loose in this cell. I'd say the female is probable Dominique Vienna, as for the young man… we may only determine that once we find Mai and see who she is with."

Naru closed his eyes and gave thanks for the fact Aria knew what Mai was wearing. That the clothes had been left with the bodies allowed him to maintain his hope of rescuing his former assistant. _I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. Mai, you had better be okay._ He thought with bitter guilt. His gut turning, making him fairly glad he had not eaten anything at breakfast.

Everyone had stepped into the cell, before they could leave however the cell door slammed shut and they heard the lock click into place. Manic laughter filled the cell as Dean Kaimi looked into the small viewing window. His words reached them, "May Kekipi feast well on the fools who seek to stop the new God from rising!"

And then the Dean was gone. Father Brown looked at the cell door and muttered, "The Nutter has gone mad!" A frown found its way onto John's face, he could feel the air getting colder. Gripping his Bible he pulled a bottle of Holy Water out of the pocket in his robes.

Lin also prepared calling his Shiki to him he began to quickly lay down a magic circle meant to trap Kekipi, his Shiki helping him to speed the process along. _I don't think Kekipi is going to give us much time._ Almost shouting he said, "I need the bodies moved to the edges of the cell!" He then continued muttering his incantation as Father Brown began the first of his prayers.

Naru glanced at Stephan, "Help me, we need to try to preserve the bodies. We need to be careful yet move quickly." Stephan nodded as he took off his shirt to wrap around the upper torso of the first body, Naru did the same wrapping his shirt around the lower torso and together they lifted and moved over to the wall away from where Lin was working. Then they went over to the second body moving it toward the far wall of the cell. By the time they had finished also moving the clothing and other items belonging to the victims Lin had completed his circle.

The temperature had been steadily decreasing over the short time they had been working, and in his egotistical sureness Kekipi appeared in the middle of Lin's binding circle. The ancient Kahuna' anaana, in his arrogance began casting his own spell. He was enraged that one of the heathen Christians would dare to step onto his holy ground! He was ready to destroy the one who called himself "Father"!

However, Kekipi could not finish his spell. Lin's binding circle had activated and his Shiki were at that moment strengthening the barrier it had brought up. This caused the malicious specter to scream in defiant rage.

Aria, Stephan and Naru all huddled away from where their colleges were working, and watching Kekipi's impotent rage. Aria muttered, "I'm surprised he entered the cell in the center of Lin's binding circle. Did he actually think he was so powerful?"

Naru shrugged, "Perhaps he did not realize just how much losing the majority of his empty spirits would weaken him. However I think this will still be a major fight for Lin and Father Brown."

Everyone watched as Kekipi threw himself at the barrier, since they did not have a perfect medium with them Naru was certain they would not understand what Kekipi was saying to them… However he was wrong as Aria began translating his angry words…

"I will not let you succeed!" "Infidels!" "You scum! You are not fit to walk these holy grounds!" "How dare you take my army away!"

Aria paused and looked at Naru and Stephan, "Well I guess he figured out our group is behind the cleansing of the empty spirits that 'served' him, and he really is stuck on Hawaii being only for the native people. I guess the only worship that is appropriate in his mind is the worship of the ancient Hawaiian Gods, or worship of him." A sigh escaped her lips after that.

"But why," Naru wondered aloud, "is he so dead set against Christian Faiths and not some of the other religions as well?"

Stephan piped up then, "It might have to do with the forced conversion that many Christian Priests used. I mean they would come in with food for the hungry and demand that the people worship their God in order to keep getting food and the like. Just look at history."

Lin continued his efforts to keep Kekipi locked in the binding circle as John continued his exorcism.

 **The Cell where Marcus waited…**

Marcus looked at the woman he assumed was Dean Kaimi's wife, she lay unmoving. Though her eyes were open, staring sightless at the stained ceiling of the cell. He watched as her chest rose and fell in even breaths. He wanted to go over to her and check to make sure she was okay, but looking at the candles and other items the Dean had placed around her made him cautious. _There is no telling what the Dean will do to me if I interfere in anyway with the items positioned around her._

He glanced down at Mai, who still lay unresponsive in his arms, her lips still blue. _How do I warm Mai up? And I'm so thirsty and hungry. But if I am suffering those things then her body has to be also. How long have we been prisoners down here anyway? Hours? Days? Weeks? Well maybe not weeks but perhaps getting close to a week? Where are her friends anyway? Shouldn't they be here by now?_

A sense of panic was gripping Marcus, his eyes traveled around the cell. _I have to get us out of here! But how?_ He studied the items the Dean had scattered around the pregnant lady, seeing a long thick piece of metal. _That could work as a bludgeon, but do I have it in me to knock the Dean out if, no when, he returns? Also what about that apparition, will it return before the Dean and if it does how do I protect myself, Mai and this lady from it? Damn! I really wish I had been gifted like my older sister! This would be so much easier!_

At that moment Marcus heard footsteps coming back towards the cell, his mind made up he laid Mai down on the floor once again and put all the speed he could in grabbing the metal pipe and then hiding himself behind the door just as he heard the lock click open. The door swung slowly into the cell and heavy footsteps entered, more light flooding in because of the torch the Dean carried. With all his strength Marcus swung his improvised club, the man grunted as the club hit him in the back of the head. He crumpled to the floor, unmoving…

With a sigh Marcus removes his belt and uses it to bind the Dean's hands, then he looks at the other items the Dean had placed around the poor woman laying on the stone floor. _Ah there is rope… I wonder who that piece of trash meant to tie up? Mai or me? Doesn't matter now. I'll tie him up and make sure he can't cause more harm._

With quick movements he removed his belt and used the rope to tie the Dean's hands and feet together. _Hmm.. don't want this guy talking to me so what can I use to gage him? Ah!_ Marcus used the small knife that was laying near one of the candles and cut his pant's leg, ripping off a good measure. With anxiety eating at him, he quickly wadded the material and forced it into the Dean's mouth. _Maybe when you wake with a god offal headache you will remember it's not wise to leave your victim's alone with the the things you mean to use on them! I really should try to find help… but I'm so tired._

Marcus crawled over to where Mai lay and he gently scooped her into his arms, while laying next to her. Before his eyes fluttered shut he brushed his lips against her temple in a chaste kiss. Shortly after his breathing evened out and sleep closed over his mind.

 **The exorcism cell…**

Father Brown's exorcism was winding to a close and Kekipi seemed smaller and frailer with each and every word John spoke, "In precipio." There was a blinding flash of light following those two words and when they could see again the specter of Kekipi was gone, Lin was on the floor breathing hard and John was kneeling where he had stood just a moment ago.

Aria stretched out her senses and nodded in satisfaction. "Kekipi is gone! You did it!" She shouted in triumph.

Naru had a small smile curving his lips… until he remember the locked door behind them and sighed. "The specter of Kekipi maybe gone and his army of empty spirits maybe cleansed, but we are still trapped in this cell and no closer to finding Mai and Marcus." He quietly reminded the group.

Aria grinned at him, "Why do you think I bring Stephan along on cases?" She glanced at her friend. "You ready to get us out of here my friend?" she asked a smirk coloring her words.

Stephan grinned and fished in his back pocket, pulling out a small leather pouch, from which he took lock picking tools. He was soon knelt in front of the door, delicately working the lock. Soon a click was heard and the door swung in. "Time to go!" Stephan muttered, turning back to the group with a smirk and a wink.

As Naru exited the cell and turned to the right to look further down the hall he saw the second door down cracked open and flickering candle light was evident through the partially opened door. He bypassed the closed door between him and the open door. Something grabbed at him and he started to run, shoving the cell door open all the way he saw first Dean Kaimi tied up and gagged, past the dean were the candles surrounding a pregnant lady who looked to have been hypnotized. His eyes scanned to his right where he saw a young man, asleep, and holding his Mai. Anger stirred in his gut as he bolted forward pulling the other male off of Mai!

His voice was low and cold as he muttered, "How dare you." He gave the sleeping male a sharp shake to wake him and as his eyes opened, Naru asked again. "How dare you touch her?"

Aria and Lin rushed forward, Lin grabbing Noll and Aria grabbing the disoriented Marcus Donovan. Lin actually growled at his young charge. "He was trying to keep her warm, idiot scientist!" Lin rarely used Gene's nickname for Noll but this time is was appropriate.

Aria had taken Marcus aside to make sure he was okay. Leaving the boy alone she went to Mai's side, checking her pulse and then gently trying to wake her. "Mai! Come on little sister it's past time to wake up!"

Naru finally looked at Lin and reason came back into his eyes. He glanced around the cell again and saw the young man, Marcus, giving him a wary look. Then his eyes landed on Mai who was pale and her lips blue. Aria was working to try to rouse her and looking very worried. "What is wrong? Why isn't she waking?" he asked as fear once again coiled in his gut.

"I don't know." she muttered. "But we need to get her out of these cold cells and somewhere warm." She glanced over at the pregnant lady. "The same goes for that lady, we don't know how long she's been down here but the temperature and cold damp are not good for her or her baby."

Now that Noll was back in control of himself Lin when to the woman and assessed what kind of spell she might be under. Realizing it was a mere hypnotic suggestion that kept her still and unmoving he broke the suggestion easily. "Stephan-san, would you help her back out of here and ask one of the detectives to come down here to gather him?" He gestured back to the trussed up Dean.

Stephan nodded as he helper her sit up, "Hello my Lady, what is your name?" he asked to try to help keep her calm and relaxed.

"Ah.. Mrs. Kaimi." she replied as a shocked look came over her face to see her husband lying unconscious and tied up on the floor a few feet away. "What is going on?" she asked in confusion as she took in the other people in the cell.

"Don't worry." He said calmly with a smile. "We'll tell you everything once we get you someplace safe and warm. I promise." Stephan continued a light flow of calming words as he lead her out of the cell and back toward the spiral staircase.

Meanwhile Naru was passing. "We don't dare move her until she wakes." he said. "She could become lost from her body if we move her, especially if she is on the astral plane right now." He raked his fingers through his hair in annoyed worry. His eyes once again landing out Marcus. "You're Marcus Donovah, correct?"

The other young man nodded "I am, and just who are you?" His voice was calm yet had a note of steel in it as well.

Naru felt shock course through him before he worked to replace his unreadable professional mask. "I am Kazuya Shibuya." He pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb, "And her boss!"

Marcus smirked and said, "Really? I thought Mai told me she was working with a friend of hers named Aria Kalani."

In shock Naru's chin nearly hit the floor, then in a show of exasperation he turned to Aria. "We need her to wake up!"

Aria glanced at Naru as she shook her head. "No. We can move her. I also have Astral Projection and I can go to her and lead her back to her body. We need to get her safe and warm."

 **A little later…**

Detective Roe and several uniformed officers escorted the groggy Dean off to the police office to be questioned while an ambulance took Mai and Marcus to the nearby Hospital. Marcus was conscious but suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. Mai though was still unconscious and also suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. He had noted that Mr. Shibuya was anxious while Aria was calm, so he was fairly sure the girl would be alright.

He had a team from the morgue taking care of the bodies, He was not looking forward to contacting their families to let them know, but that was the job he had signed up for. _There is no way in hell I'm putting that burden on Aria, she's been through enough shit to last several lifetimes. At least we can finally put a FIN on the cases of the disappearing student!_

Everything was winding down. Monk and Ayako had changed back into street clothes before heading to the hospital with Yasu and John. They all wanted to check on their young friend...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well it looks like the case has finally come to an end, the biggest question left unanswered is…

"Will Mai be okay?!" Monk shouts, followed by Ayako smacking him upside the head with her purse before muttering, "Of course she's going to pull through! She's the real star of the show after all!" Naru mutters, "Let's hope you are right… I really can't imagine…"

Awe poor Naru is worried sick, and to think he still has not figured it out and he's the genius! *winks and grins* Until next time!

Oh yeah! If you notice any threads I dropped or any unanswered questions you had please ask in the reviews and I'll try to address them in the Epilogue! Thank you!


End file.
